Unplanned
by Kelseyz2
Summary: Maureen gets a shocking suprise after a one night stand.
1. How it Happened

Maureen Johnson was a reasonably smart woman. She went to college at age 17 and graduated with a 4.0 by the time she was 20. But how in the world she ended up in this situation was far beyond her.

Ten days after the tragic even took place was the morning she was supposed to start her period. Her period ran like clockwork since the day she first got it in 8th grade. So when she got up on the morning of May 6th with no blood in her panties, it was the first sign something was wrong. Sign two came a few hours later when making herself a sandwich. She started to cut up a ripe tomato and the smell wafted up to her. She got a quick and sudden urge to puke. Running into the bathroom she flung herself onto the cool porcelain. "Shit" she wiped her mouth with a sheet of toilet paper, getting up to brush her teeth.

She dumped the plastic bag out into the sink, eight pregnancy tests feel into the white bowl. She had gone to the drugstore down the street and bought one of every test on the shelf and ran out as quickly as she could. She read the instruction to all of them, they were all pretty much the same. She did them and set the timer to the longest one and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Maureen picked up one box and read the back.

_**The most accurate pregnancy test on the market. This test can tell you from the early date of one week after conception. For every time you need to know soon. The test will show you a simple result of Pregnant or Not Pregnant. Simple.**_

The egg timer rang and Maureen jumped. She really didn't want to look, but she felt it was useless to avoid, she had to find out sometime. She picked up the first one, the one from the box. 'Pregnant' the second 'Pink', 'Yes', 'Pink', 'Smilie Face', 'Pregnant', 'Pink', 'Plus sign', all positive.

"Damn" she slid down on the wall across from the sink. "What am I going to do?" she said out loud, holding her head in her hands.

Maureen's Johnson's girl friend, Joanne Jefferson, was called by her family to Maine. Her brother's wife had had a baby, Joanne's new nephew. She would be gone for two weeks exactly. That would be two weeks Maureen would be left to her own devices. Maureen couldn't cook, at all, so she decided to walk down to the café on the corner by their building.

When she walked in they almost turned her away, but when she pulled out a few twenty dollar bills from her cleavage in front of the male host, they let her in. She was wearing a tight red tee-shirt, a short black skirt and tall black stiletto boots, not the usual clothes or the regular patrons.

The waiter led her to a table near a window, took her jacket, and gave her a menu. She glanced over it, and ordered a turkey burger, fires, and a coke. He left and she picked up the book she had brought with her, found her place a continued to read. But a few minutes later, a thunk signaled someone had sat down across from her. When she lowered her eyes, she couldn't quite comprehend what she saw.

Benjamin Coffin III had sat down across from her, grinning. "Um?" she said, at a loss for real words. "Hello to you to Maureen. I saw you sitting down over here, from the window, and I thought I'd say hello." She gave him a half smile. Why was he sitting down here, bugging her? She and her friends had been blocking, at least trying to, him from their life. He was sneaky and had been nudging his way in bit by bit. He had almost gotten Mimi, paying for her rehab and everything, but she still had a cold hatred for him.

"How's Muffy?" she said going back to her book. He pulled it down and looked her strait in the eyes. "How's Joanne?" he asked. She wanted to slap him, talking to her like that. But she also wanted to jump him from across the table. Despite the hatred she was supposed to have for him, she couldn't deny he was good looking, actually sexy.

The stared at each other for a while, until he stood up. "Come with me" he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the seat. "Why?" she asked, although she followed him.

"To cut the sexual tension." Her pulled her out of the restaurant.


	2. Next

They smashed into the front door. Benny searched for his keys as they kissed, having a hard time. Maureen reached into his back pocket, retrieved them, and not stopping the kiss, unlocked the door. They fell in and detached from one another. Benny locked the door. He grabbed Maureen and pinned her against the wall once more. They kissed and he ran his hands up under her shirt, she was wearing a lacy bra. "Allison" she moaned against his lips. He pulled away and yanked her shirt off. "At her sisters house for the weekend"

Maureen dropped down onto her knees and unbuckled his pants quickly. "That's lucky." She pulled them down and he stepped out of them along with his boxers. Benny picked her up and brought her into his bedroom. When he set her down on the bed, he stripped her, her clothes flying as her threw them off the bed. He looked at her, he hadn't seen her naked for at least three years, she looked amazing, firm, toned and full.

"So it is true, what people say about black men" her eyes on his large hard cock. "I just hope it won't hurt me" she bit her lip, now looking up into his eyes. "It's won't, unless you want it to." He got over her on the bed, but turned her around. She understood and got on her knees.

An hour later, Maureen was wrapped in the only thin sheet on the bed. The pillows were thrown on the floor. Comforter, blanket, and fitted sheet were ripped off, so the exposed mattress was the only thing to lay on.

A smoke ring came out of her cherry red lips, a skill she learned back in high school. Like in the old movies, Maureen enjoyed a cigarette after sex. Benny lay next to, still breathing deeply, wearing a grin that said 'I just got seriously laid'. She didn't know that he would be so great in bed. He really didn't seem like the type to be rough and hard. He _had_ pounded her so good, she had three orgasms in just one hour.

Reaching down, she pulled off the used condom and tossed it into the waste bin next to the bed along with three others. It was some of the best sex Maureen had had in a long long time. Joanne wasn't very playful or rough in bed, and it was always the same thing, in the same ways. But Benny liked to change it up, positions that is.

"Okay" she sighed and got up off the bed. She putt the cigarette out on the table, on the side she could only assume was Allison's. The thin sheet slid off as she walked away and Benny watched her ass as she walked "You're leaving?" he asked

"Yeah" she nodded looking for her clothes. She hopped alittle as she put on her panties and Benny watched as her very full D cup breasts bounded. She put on her skirt, but couldn't find her bra. "So my job is over right? I got you off so I can go." Benny tried to suppress the lustful feelings he was getting for Maureen as she walked around topless.

He pulled on a pair of boxers he got for a drawer "It's not like that Maur" she flinched as he used her old nickname. "Really? Because as I can remember, you said in the cab. 'I really need to get off, you can help me relieve some sexual tension.' That's not what it's like?" she abandoned the search for her bra and just threw on her shirt then threw her long hair in to a loose bun.

Benny walked over to her and put his hands on her sides "I'm sorry" he leaned in for a kiss but she back away from him and stormed out of the room into the living room.

He heard the front door slam "Damn it" he sat back down on the bed, head in his hands.


	3. Fight 1

The phone rang in the next room, snapping Maureen out of her daydreams. She was still holding two of the pregnancy tests in her hand. Throwing all of them in the waste bin, she went into the living room to answer the phone. "Hello?" she asked picking up the retriever.

"Hey Maur" said a raspy female voice on the other end. "Oh hey Mimi" she said sitting down on the couch, her stomach feeling nauseous. "Are you still coming over tonight?" Mimi asked her in a warm voice "Roger got a lot of alcohol and he and Collins plan on getting very drunk, what do you say, you gonna join us?"

"I can't" Maureen lied "I'm not feeling to well, so I'm gonna stay home tonight, but thanks for inviting me" "Then I'll come over there, I'll bring pizza and movies and we can have a sleep over, I know you probably miss Jo"

"No Mimi, really please don't come over" "I'll get sausage and be there in twenty" the phone went dead and Maureen slammed it down. She sulked off to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, she really needed some caffeine.

Only ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. She sighed and walked over to open it. Only it wasn't Mimi. Benny stood in her doorway, dangling her red lace bra in his finger.

"Benny!" she grabbed the bra from his finger. "What are you doing here?" She couldn't think of someone she would like to see in her doorway less. "Allison left me" he told her, although he didn't look upset about it. "She found that" he pointed to the bra in her hand "under our bed and realized she couldn't fill it out if she used a whole box of tissues and decided I was an unfaithful husband and left me. Not that I am too upset about it. But I thought you may want it back"

"Thanks" she said "But you need to leave…now" she tried to push the door closed, but he held it open "Aren't you gonna invite me in? I mean, I would love to see your bed room, you've seen mine"

"I am not going to have sex with you again" she said looking around the hallway, making sure Mimi wasn't coming down the hall, which would be horrible. "On second thought" a grin spread on his face. "No, I need to talk to you about something"

He walked in and sat down on the couch. She could tell her thought he was going to get laid again, but there was no way in hell that was going to happen. She sat down next to him, but trying not to get close. "I really don't know how to say this, so I'll just come out with it. But, Benny, I'm pregnant" she said it tentatively, testing how he would react.

The grin was gone, he looked as if her was kicked in the gut. "Benny, before you ask, I'm sure it's yours because I haven't been with another man for a few months." He didn't say anything, just staring ahead. "Benny?" Maureen was worried, he looked as if he had had a stroke.

"We used condoms" he said still looking straight at the wall, then he looked down at his lap, almost as if her couldn't believe he could knock someone up.

"I know, but one must have ripped or something, because eight pregnancy test say I have a fetus inside of me." She watched his face, not changing. Going into the kitchen, she poured two cups of coffee, one for both of them. She sat back down and handed one to him.

Benny drained it in one drink. "You can move in with me" he said in a final voice

She chocked on her coffee "What? Benny, move in with you. I don't think so, I have an apartment."

"Until Joanne kicks you out that is." he told her, all emotion gone form his voice.

But Maureen stood up quickly "Hey" she said with venom in her voice "You know nothing about my relationship with Joanne." Benny laughed "Maureen, you are pregnant with another mans baby, and you are supposed to be a lesbian. You really think that you girlfriend is going to let you stay?"

Hot tears welled up in her usually dry eyes, stupid pregnancy hormones, and she fell back on the couch "This is entirely your fault" she cried softly "If you hadn't…" "Hey, it's not my fault; you could have said no if you wanted to". The door swung open and Mimi stood there, holding a pizza box with two video tapes balancing on it. The look on her face was one of total betrayal. "Maureen" she said in voice that was trying fruitlessly to be restrained "What is he doing here?" every ounce of hatred in her small body went in to the word "he"

"Nothing Mimi" she wiped her eyes quickly "he was just leaving." She stood up and pulled Benny up by his arm. But Mimi stopped them and set the pizza box on the counter "I heard you to talking, did you fuck him Maureen?" Maureen sighed and cleared her throat. "Mimi I..."

Mimi shook her head, laughing under her breath "Now you can't sink much lower than Benny, you really will fuck anything with a pulse. You are such a whore." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. The tears rolled down Maureen's cheeks again, she was such an emotional wreck right now. "How can you say that?" she whispered.

But before Mimi could say another word, Benny had seized her by the arm and was pulling Mimi out to the hall way, slamming the door behind them. "Don't you ever call Maureen that again" he rounded on her, throwing her off guard. "You've fucked me if you don't remember"

"If I remember correctly, Benjamin, I fucked you because I thought you were single, 20, and a nice guy. But it turned out to be you were married, 22, and an asshole" she said looking up at him, he was at least 9 inches taller than her.

"You need to leave now" he shook his head. She stormed away and Benny went back into the apartment. Maureen was lying on the couch, sobbing. He sat and held her, letting her wiped her tears in his tee-shirt.

"I'm going to move in with you" she hugged him close.

* * *

I Know this is kinda far off, but what do you think the baby's name should be, I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a girl, but I would appreciate suggestions for both sexes. I am so stumped on what, I want it to be unusual but not something to strange. I was thinking either Amelia (pronounced (ah MEE lee ah); (ah MEEL yah)) or Adaline (pronounced (AD ah line)). But any other suggestions would help. Try to think about what MAUREEN would name her baby.


	4. Fight 2

A few hours after the fight with Mimi Benny was helping was helping Maureen pack up her things. "Are you…?" he started but Maur interrupted him "Yes, I said stop asking me that" she picked up an empty box and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I'm sure, I am really, really sure. Totally positive." She gave him a reassuring smile and walked into her old bedroom to pack some things.

Benny stood in the living room "I just don't want you living with me and resenting me for it." He dropped and empty box on the floor. "If you ask me one more time, I will not move in with you." She called out. He was happy that she was moving in with him, he could help her with the pregnancy, and he even thought it may turn into something. But it seemed like Maureen wasn't to happy about it. To Benny, it seemed like a last resort, like she felt she had no where else to go. If she hadn't gotten pregnant, it seemed to him, she would have never given their encounter a second thought.

But just as Benny leaned down to get the box her had door to the apartment burst open with a violent push. Roger Davis stood there, red with rage. "Benny" he said rushing to him and pushing him up against. He reared to strike and pushed his fist into Benny's nose. "Roger!" Mimi yelled running into the apartment. She looked like she had followed behind him, trying to catch up with him.

Blood gushed out of Benny's nose, but he fought back. He clenched his fist and slammed them into Roger's stomach causing him to fall back-words into a table, knocking a lamp off and breaking it. Benny slumped down on the wall, going into a sitting position. Maureen rushed out of the bedroom and went immediately to his side. "Are you OK?" she asked , helping him stand up. He nodded holding his nose.

"Roger, what the fuck is going on?" she stood in front of Benny, hoping to stop the fight. "Maureen, move over" he said his teeth clenched. Mimi must have told him about her and Benny. "So you can just attack Benny again, no way!"

But Roger pushed her aside and went for Benny again. Benny's tee-shirt was stained in blood, but the real bleeding seemed to have stopped.

When Roger put his hands on Maureen's shoulder, pushing her, he snapped. They collided again and started swing punched at each other. Benny pushed Roger to the ground. "Don't you ever fucking touch her again." He told him, as Mimi pulled him off the ground, restraining him. "You fucked Maureen" he said in a snide voice "Did you do it like last time?"

"What?" Maureen said shaking her head a little and staring at Roger. "What are you talking about?" "Oh" Roger smirked while Benny bite his lip and put his head in one of his hands. "Was that the first time you slept with Benny?" "Yes!" she crossed her arms in front of her chest "Are you sure?" Mimi asked her "Yes" Maureen said finally.

"That's not true,actually, when Benny turned 23, and you were still 19, he went out and bought a ton of alcohol. Got you completely trashed and took you back to his room and fucked you. When you guys were finished, you passed out, so he carried you into your room and when you woke, you didn't remember it at all. Benny begged us not to bring it up." Roger finished.

Maureen looked at Benny with a shocked expression. "Benny?" she asked him, hands now on her hips. "It's true" he said with an expression that said he never wanted this to be brought up. "That was right before you married Allison wasn't it?" Roger said smirking evilly

"You raped me" she stared at him "You fucking raped me" "No I didn't, what Roger fails to tell you is that, you are the one who suggested having sex in the first place." Benny told her, his eyes looking straight into hers. "You never said no, if you would have, I never would have done it.

She turned to Roger "Get out of my apartment right now" she glared at him. Roger looked at her and whispered "Whore" under his breath. He and Mimi left, slamming the door behind them.

Benny held Maureen by her shoulders "I am so sorry, that was so long ago, I was so immature and scared about my wedding." He told her honestly.

"It's fine" she shook her head "I don't blame you, I was really slutty back then" she laughed, surprising Benny that she could laugh at this. "I don't remember it at all, but I'm sure it must have been great"

Benny hugged her, he was sure she was going to be pissed at him, but he couldn't change the past and he hoped she would forgive him. "Is you nose OK?" she asked looking at all the blood on his shirt. "I think so" he nodded "What about your shoulder, he grabbed you pretty head" She nodded her head too "I might have a big hand shaped bruise there for a week, but I think I'm going to be fine" she smiled

"You defended me" she smiled "He should have never touched you. I would have killed him if you'd let" "It wasn't me, Mimi was protecting her baby, plus all of that blood everywhere may not have been a good thing. I'm am carrying a baby you know."

His hand moved down to her flat stomach. "You can tell you have it in you?" he asked and she nodded "It's something different in my body, like I feel motherly" Benny made a face. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna go out and buy a mini van. I will never be like that"

He smiled "Good, because, I would never fuck a soccer mom."

She laughed "Who said you get to fuck me again? Just because I am moving in with you? It's only because I need some one to help out with my pregnancy, and since you are the father, it's a natural choice,"

"If I know one thing about pregnancy, it's that women who are pregnant are very horny, and that is something I can completely cater to." He ran his hand up her thigh, a little under her skirt.

"Benny" she giggled grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom she used to share with Joanne.

My next chapter will be plain smut, just to write it, so if you don't want to read that then you can wait for chapter 5


	5. Allison is a Bitch

Chapter 6. I still can't think of a baby name.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

* * *

"You know" Benny called into a room Maureen was currently in "Roger and I used to think that your tits were fake" he smirked, not looking up from the news paper was reading.

"Shut the fuck up" she came out of the room, carrying a notepad and a pencil behind her ear, but she was wearing a grin on her face too. "So we can turn Muffy's craft room into the nursery." She shuddered when she said 'craft room' "Why did she need a craft room, did she even use it?" the idea that anyone would ever want a craft was way beyond Maureen.

He ignored her and instead "That's a good place for the nursery, besides, Allison is coming over to get her stuff later today anyway" he said unconcerned, still reading his paper. "What!?" she said dropping her notepad "No! She can't I have to get out of here"

"She's not that bad Maureen" "Are you kidding! She's completely evil." She ran into the bathroom and a minute later Benny heard the shower running and a minute after that, a wet and naked Maureen ran out. She went over to the pile of boxes and opened one.

"What are you doing?" Benny said looking at her wet body "Not that I'm complaining or anything" She took out bottles of shampoo and conditioner and a bottle of body wash. "Oh" he looked back down at his paper and shook his head as she went back into the bathroom. They brought her stuff over last night after the sex, but she hadn't started unpacking at all, she just took stuff out of the boxes. Although Benny really didn't understand how she knew where things were, she did.

He wasn't used to a women being comfortable with her body, but Maureen totally was and it wasn't abnormal for her to walk around completely naked all day. At least, that's what she told him. He liked it; she charged his sexual appetite to at least five times what Allison had it at. Maureen had a beautiful body and he was happy to have some level of possession over it.

Allison had called before Maureen had woken up that morning and told Benny she was coming over to pick up her things. He tried to tell her it wasn't a good idea and that he would have it sent to her, but she wanted to come get it her self.

Maureen was worried with another issue, Joanne's return, which was in three days. When she got home, Maureen would have to give her probably the most devastating news she would get. I would not be a good scene. Plus Maureen did seem relatively happy about the baby, but loosing most of her friends in the process.

Twenty Minutes later, a toweled off, but still naked Maureen came into the living room and searched through another box for clothes. She took out a white lace bra and panties set, a Rolling Stones tee-shirt, and a pair of red jeans. She put them on then tied her hair into a loose hippie-style braid.

"Wow" Benny smiled, finally putting his paper down and taking off his reading glasses off. "Stop" she shook her head telling him this was not the time. She sat next to him with a brand new copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting. _He had bought it for her at an all night book store in Times Square before they came home last night. "I just need to sit here and relax" she told him

"She's really not that bad" he said again but she didn't listen "She just coming to get a few things and give me her key, then she'll leave. I promise. You don't have to speak a word to her if you don't want to" he got up "Do you want some water?" he asked. "I want a beer" she rolled her eyes. Benny made to say something but she stopped him "I know, I know, the baby. Can you get me some ice tea please?" she went back to her book. He nodded and went to get it for her. When her came back and handed it to her. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and said "Thanks"

She went to take a sip but there was knock on the door. "She here" Maureen said grimly and Benny laughed and went to get the door. "It's OK" he whispered and swung it open

But when the women walked, more like glided, in Maureen had the feeling her stomach had just fell out of her butt. She wasn't sure how she could feel so insecure next to one woman. She was taller, by at least 4 inches, and thinner than Maureen. She had small hips and breasts. She looked to be super model pretty with high cheek bones and sharp blond haircut. She was wearing a pale tan knee length skirt and a pale turquoise blazer. With that she paired matching tan pumps, and a pearl necklace and earrings. It was revoltingly high class, but surprisingly pretty.

All Maureen knew was that when she was usually considered beautiful, she was nothing compared to Allison. "Hello Allison" Benny said, snapping Maureen out of her staring. He had said it in a voice that Maureen had never heard him use before, a civil but cold voice. She imagined it was the one he used to fire employees.

"Benjamin" Allison said in an alike voice "I'm here to pick up my things, and give you this" she out stretched her hand and dropped a small silver key into Benny's hand. "That's fine" he nodded and set it down on the counter next to him.

A man walked in to the apartment and grabbed a box for Maureen's pile "Wait" she said and grabbed it from him. He was wearing a driver's uniform so Maureen could only assume he was a… "This is me assistant Philippe." Allison motioned to the man. Maureen gave a small snort of laughter against her will and said under her breath "What in the hell could you need an assistant for?"

Allison heard her and rounded "Oh yes" she took a few steps closer to Maureen "Because I forgot how hard you life is. Fucking other women's husbands like a whore" "That's not true" But Allison ignored her "You must work so hard at mastering all of those sex positions, not to mention all that money you leach off of who ever you fucking at the moment to buy expensive lingerie" She gave her a cold smile as Maureen dissolved to tears.

Benny stepped in front of them "Ok, that's enough, you got your shit, now leave, please" he was using his voice again. "She doesn't need anymore stress as it is"

"Yes, I hear the word on the street is that your little girl friend her is quite the tramp" she raised her blond eyebrows in an evil expression. "A pregnant whore" "Enough" he shook his head and handed Philippe a bill that looked a lot like a 100. Philippe nodded and shook his hand. He took the last box and walked out of the door into the elevator. Allison had no reason to stay not "Goodbye" he motioned to the door "You may leave now"

Allison turned on her heel, but not before giving Maureen one last steely glare.

When she was gone Maureen sat down on the couch with her head in her hands. Benny flipped the dead bolt and went to sit down next to her. "That's not true" he said putting his arms around her "You are not a whore"

"But I am" she said "I have a boyfriend but I cheat on him a lot , leave him for a woman, cheat on her a lot then get pregnant with someone else's baby. I'm a huge whore."

"No, that doesn't mean you're a whore, you're just a sexual person. I love that about you. You are so much better than Allison in so many ways. Your personality is better, you a re MUCH better at sex than she is. Plus"

"Don't say it" Maureen warned him, wiping her eyes "You are so much more beautiful than she is" "No I'm not" "You're natural, real hair, real smile, real beautiful body, real amazing breasts."

"Ok" she sat up "That's enough, I don't need to hear anything else about my boobs" "But it's true, they are amazing" he pulled her into this lap "Let me take off your shirt and show you" he put his hands under her shirt and moved them up touching her flat stomach "Benny" Maureen giggled pushing his hands down "Come on Maureen" he pulled her shirt up again "No Benny" He dropped her shirt as soon as he heard the word no "Sorry Maur" he kissed her neck softly.

"Ok, go ahead" she laughed and turned around. He grinned and pulled her shirt off "Wait" he stopped "What's wrong?" she asked taking out the braid, letting her curly brown hair fall over her shoulders. "The baby" he said

"It's OK, we can have sex" she nodded to the pile of books. "The baby will be fine, experts say so"

"Good" he swept her into his arm and carried her into the bed room.


	6. At the Office

Thank you for all your reviews everybody, it means alot that you like my story.

I have a name Riley Elizabeth Johnson-Coffin.

P.S. I'll work on the spelling.

Benny reclined in his desk chair, his hands behind his head , his face in total pleasure. A low groan escaped from his mouth as he looked down to watch her work. A curtain of curly brown hair blocked his view so he took it into his hands and held it away. "Oh god Maureen" he moaned as he watched her cherry red lips move on him. She looked so sexy sucking him off.

Maureen had come to visit him at work, bored alone at the apartment. When she got there she had said that she could be his sexy secretary and slid under his desk to, as she said it, 'sharpen his pencil'. He kept thinking he should hire her to sharpen his pencil everyday.

The intercom beeped and his real secretary's voice came over "Mr. Coffin, there is some…" Benny hit the silence button and it turned off. He kept watching her suck his cock, amazed at her skill. He enjoyed it so much; no women had ever done this like this for him.

He moaned in pleasure "Oh fuck… Mimi" the door to the office swung open and Mimi strutted in. Maureen made to get up, but Benny pushed her down, not wanting Mimi to see her.

Mimi looked awful, her body looked fine, but her face was pale and thin. She looked as if she hadn't slept for days. She was in a work outfit, a short black leather skirt, tall leopard print boots, and tight pink halter top; clearly she was on her way to work.

"Benny" Mimi walked closer to the desk. Maureen struggled to stay under; it was a tight fit if you weren't on your knees. Benny pushed her with his leg; she took her long nails and scratched down his leg.

He bit his lip in pain but focused on Mimi "Mimi, what's up?" She took a deep breath and said "Maureen's pregnant, isn't she?" Maureen could tell by the tone of her voice that she had been trying to figure this out for a while. "Because I can't think of any other way she would want to be with you"

Maureen put her mouth back over Benny and he hit the table with his fist. "Uh, I... yes" she tried to get her to stop with his other hand, to no avail. "Yes what? Yes she is pregnant" Mimi crossed her arms, tapping her foot on the ground "Pregnant" he said. Maureen bit down very, very lightly on the head of his penis, the most sensitive spot. "God" he whispered.

Mimi leaned over and told him in a low voice "If you leave her with this baby, cheat on her or hit her. I will cut off your dick" she smirked an evil smirk. Benny knew full well she could do this too" Mimi saw him squirming "What is going on with you?" she went behind his desk and saw Maureen. Her eyes winded in surprise but she didn't look completely shocked, Maureen knew that Mimi had done much worse in this very office.

"Maureen" Mimi said, a minuscule smile on her face "Call me later" she turned and walked out of the office door. Maureen stood up and sat down on his desk when Mimi left. "Finish me" her wined pointing to his dick. "No, you can do it, I can watch." She shook her head. Benny rolled his eyes muttering something about blue balls and started to stroke him self. She watched and smirked.

When he finished she said "That was strange, with Mimi I mean" she shifted as Benny got a tissue to wipe his hand with. "I think she might already forgiving me, but she figured out that I am pregnant"

Benny interrupted her "Would you really not be with me if it wasn't for the baby?" Maureen shifted uncomfortably "I don't think so she told him, I would be with Joanne still." Jo was coming home tomorrow; Maureen would have to tell her.

"Oh" he nodded "Well, do you want to be together, I mean I know we are living together and sleeping together, but do you want to BE together?" She thought for a moment and sighed, but smiled "I guess we kind of already are together" he leaned up to kiss her. She took his tongue into her mouth and they mad out on his desk

She lay down on the desk, pushing all of the stuff on it, and hiked up her skirt to reveal no panties "Do you want to fuck me on your desk?" she pulled her skirt up past her belly button and took off her shirt and bra. Benny nodded, locked the office door, and unzipped his pants revealing his newly hard dick. When he walked back over to her, Maureen leaned up and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off, he had an amazing body.

Benny thrust into his girlfriend, enjoying every minute he spent with her beautiful body.


	7. Joanne Returns

Maureen sat nervously on the white couch; she was sitting in what used to be her apartment. The fact she might be soon facing the wrath of her ex-girlfriend was not something she was happy about. Joanne would be walking thru that door in a few minutes.

She stood up and walked around the room, running her hands along the light blue walls. Maureen had painted on a day Joanne was at work and she was bored. She had so many good memories with Jo, but she wasn't sure that she could ever love Joanne the way Jo loved her. She was always talking about settling down and starting a family and Maureen didn't want to do that. Of course now she would have to, but with Benny.

The door opened and Joanne came in, toting a large rolling suitcase behind her. She was wearing a flotie blue silk shirt and black jeans. She had grown her hair out and it flowed silkily down her back. Maureen caught her breath, Joanne look beautiful.

Joanne looked up and saw Maureen; she broke out in a huge smile. "Honeybear!" she walked over to Maur and pulled her into a hug. She pulled away before their bodies touched and Joanne kissed her. "Um, Pookie" Maureen said backing away "I need to talk to you"

"I want to talk to you too!" Jo said going over to the couch and sitting, she patted the seat next to her "Come sit down" Maureen sat down and Jo put her hand on her thigh. Maureen flinched and scooted away. "Jimmy is so adorable, he came out with a head full of hair" Joanne beamed as she spoke about her baby nephew.

"Joanne, wait" Maureen stopped her "I really need to tell you this" The lawyer looked right into Maureen's eyes. Maureen had to look away, her brown eyes bore right into Maureen's soul, or so it seamed.

She took a deep breath then looked right into Jo's eyes "I'm…well…I'm pregnant". Joanne's smile faded and her eyes widened. But she straitened her shoulders and shook her head. "Who's…whose baby is it?" she asked softly. She was surprisingly calm about the whole thing; Maureen had expected her to freak out.

"It's, um, its Benny's" she said, not looking at her "Get out" "What?" Joanne stood up and said "Get out of my home, right now. Oh God, I bet you couldn't wait for me to leave so you could just fuck everyone you've wanted to. And how could you sleep with Benny!? He's the man that almost ruined our whole lives, and you just let him do that to you? I thought you loved me?!" her head seamed to be filled with thoughts she couldn't get out fast enough

Maureen stood up "Joanne, I do, well I mean, I… It wasn't supposed to be this way. I didn't want to get pregnant; it was just a one night thing." "Oh, so you weren't ever going to tell me that you cheated on me with the fucking Antichrist of New York. I really can't believe I ever thought you would be faithful."

Maureen seemed to be shrinking into herself; she didn't know Joanne would be this upset. "You know what, just go. Call me when you're thru sucking his dick and want to be a real person" She walked into the bedroom that they used to share; the one Benny and Maureen had had sex on a few days prior. "Jo" she whispered and the door slammed and she heard the lock click.

Maureen walked out of the apartment, she felt numb and cold, like she had just been dipped into ice water. He fingers tingled and she touched her abdomen. A thrust in the pit of her stomach made her lean over. She puked right there in the hallway of her old apartment building into a garbage can. She stood up and ran. She ran down the hallway and down the stairs. She ran through the street, four blocks to the apartment building she now lived at.

When she got to the penthouse she shared with Benny she searched thru her purse for her keys. "Dammit" she moaned realizing she left them in Jo's apartment. "Benny!" she pounded at the door "Benny open this door right now!" tears were running down her face "Benny please" she hit the door "Ben…" the door opened and Benny stood there, clad only in a towel, his body dripping wet. He had gotten out of the shower to open the door for him. He looked incredibly sexy right at the moment and she wanted to forget about Joanne

"Maureen what's wrong?" she jumped on him, pulling off the towel. They fell onto the floor, Maureen on top of him "Baby" he said and she pushed her mouth on to his, closing the door with her foot. Sex would take her away from the awfulness she was feeling and all she wanted was him inside of her. "Sex" she moaned taking off her pants and pulling over her thong.

Benny looked at her knowing what this was about but he went with it, wanting sex also. He positioned her over him and she moved down and started riding him. She let the pleasure she began feeling overwhelm her brain taking the thoughts about Joanne far away.

Benny reached up and unbuttoned her shirt, letting her breast come out. They bounced to the rhythm of her ride. He watched them totally aroused. She wasn't thinking about anything but the cock that was inside of her, she couldn't make any noise except for the loud moans. She knew it was wrong to use sex as a tool for escape, like drugs or alcohol, but she did it anyways.

They had sex for hours, until Maureen could think of nothing, her head completely clear. Benny lay next to her on the bed, how they got into there, Maureen didn't know.


	8. The Sex Scene

Benny woke up; the sunlight that was streaming through the window hit his face, and jolted him awake. _Maureen_. He thought and sat up. As his body moved he felt a rush in his head followed closely by a severe pain. He shielded his eyes from the sun. _I must have a hangover._ _Did Maureen get me drunk last night?_ He couldn't remember.

He looked down at his body, naked, as he expected. D_id she drink, shit, Maureen would do that too?_ Benny glanced over at her. She was wrapped in the red silk sheet, her hair a mess, but a happy smile on her face. She looked beautiful, but evil. He couldn't stop asking himself, W_hy she would get me drunk?_

_What happened last night? What was she doing_? He couldn't remember. He stood up, waiting for the inevitable head rush. Benny could hold his liquor, so how much did he drink? He put on a pair of boxers and sweats then walked out into the living room. "Oh" he said in a low voice as he saw two whole empty bottles of cranberry vodka. Something that Allison left that Maureen was didn't care to waste. _How did she get me to drink that shit?_

Benny looked around; Maureen's clothes were in a pile near the door, along with a towel. They must have had sex, of course, but why? He looked over to the coffee table; all its normal things had been tossed off. We_ must have had sex there too_. "Oh my God" he sat down, holding his throbbing head in his hands. The door to the bedroom opened with a loud crash, at least that's what Benny heard. Maureen walked out in her short, black, silk, robe.

"Hi baby" she smiled and walked to behind the couch, leaning over to kiss the top of his head. "Don't talk so loud" he said, not looking up at her. "Oh, sorry!" she whispered, moving around to sit next to him. "Did you drink?" Benny asked her as she plopped down next to him. "What?" she picked up a magazine from the ground and started to flip through it. "Did you drink anything last night" She laughed, causing a sharp pain in his head "No, I'm pregnant, duh."

Benny looked up at her, she was lying. "I said did you drink?" She looked at him "And I said no, I'm not stupid." He picked up one of the bottles and saw Maureen's signature shade of cherry red lipstick, imprinted around the neck of the bottle. "What's this then?" he asked her, knowing there was know way she could explain herself out of this.

"Benny, listen" she started but he cut her off "You are fucking pregnant, with my kid. I'd hoped you'd have enough common sense not to fucking drink!" he was mad, she could tell. Despite his hangover he was yelling at her pretty loud.

"Baby, I…" she sunk deeper into the couch. "Don't even" he told her "I can't believe you, what the hell where you thinking?" he got up and walked into the kitchen, taking the bottles with him. Maureen heard the crash into the sink, she heard one of them shatter. He had thrown it.

She got up and went after him, her robe coming loose as she stood up, exposing her chest. "Benny, I didn't drink that much!" she told him, putting her hands on both of his muscular forearms. "The baby will be fine." She whispered in a soft tone. His eyes moved down to her ample breasts, but quickly went back up to her face. His eyes were fighting between lust and anger. She untied the robe completely and let it fall off her body.

Benny walked backwards until he hit the counter, trying to ignore her beautiful naked body. "No" he said "No, that's not going to work this time, you were, you, irresponsible and could have put our baby in danger." She rounded on him, pressing her body onto his. "I only had one swig, and then realized what I was doing. The baby is only two weeks, if that. Don't worry" she shifted her body she was completely resting on him.

He could feel her body heat as she pressed against him. A bulge was beginning to form in his sweat pants. "No" he said without conviction as she pulled his sweat pants down. She got down on her knees as she pulled them down to the ground and he stepped out of them. He watched her as she slinked back up to him and gave him a thick kiss on the mouth. She hopped onto the counter and spread her legs, giving him a lust filled look.

He looked at her like she was crazy at first, they had just gotten in a fight, and now she wanted to have sex with him. But she didn't seem to be kidding and he went over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a fierce kiss. Benny leaned down into a comfortable position and placed a soft kiss on her thigh. She moaned impatiently and nudged him up with her foot.

Benny got the hint and went right for her most sensitive are. She gasped at his wet tongue entering her and put her hand on the top of his head. "Oh, Benny that feels really nice" she bite her lip, feeling pleasure building up in her fast. He kept going, stopping short of her orgasm.

She looked at him wide eyed. "Don't stop" she said breathlessly. But Benny dropped his boxers to the floor. He rubbed him self watching her chest move up and down with heavy breaths. He watched until he couldn't stand it anymore and Maureen was making small noises of need.

Benny grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her to the edge of the counter. She looked at him with heat, trying to move onto him, but he held a strong grip on her. He slowly entered her, inch by inch. This was one time Maureen wasn't happy for the ten inches Benny was blessed with. She let out a high moan and held her breath as he pulled back out, even slower.

"How's that feel?" he growled in her ear as he slid back into her, going at the same pace. "Faster" she clenched her teeth, putting her hands on his shoulders and locked her ankles around her back. "Oh faster?" he gave her an evil grin and went only slightly faster. "Benny!" she moaned throwing her head back. "Please, you're killing me."

Benny bit his lip and quickened his pace, much to Maureen's pleasure. Her moans filled his ears and turned him on even more. She dug her nails into his back and he groaned. "Oh I'm sorry" she panted with concern "No" he said, his breathing heavy. "No, it's ok. Just…" he didn't finish his sentence, just kept going. He was the hottest sex he had ever had. Anger sex.

She laid her whole body on the cool tile of the counter so she was lying on her back. Benny spread her legs father apart and pushed his full self inside of her. "I think I'm going to cum" he told her. She nodded "Me too" she felt so close.

They both came at the same time. Feeling her walls tightening around him was the last straw and he came. Maureen's whole body shook and she moaned out his name.

They were very still until Benny picked her up and carried her into the bed room. They covered up with the fluffy white comforter and continued to have sex, only they made love this time.

Benny came out of the closet with a new set of sheets. Maureen had just finished putting on a pair of shorts and a close fitting tank top. He threw the fitted sheet at her and she helped her put the sheets on to the bed, the others much to dirty to lie on.

"We can just spend the day in bed together" Maureen smiled pulling up her hair in a ponytail and jumping onto the brand new silk sheets. "That's totally fine with me" Benny said as he was pulling on a pair of pj pants. He slid under the sheets with Maureen.


	9. I Love You

Just something I felt was needed. It's sort of cutesy for me, but I like it. Short I know.

* * *

This was the kind of sex Maureen liked to have. Raw animal sex, raw animal sex with Benny, who was the best lover she had ever had. Benny who was the biggest she had ever been with. She and Benny were perfect together, he liked to be in control, and she liked him to control her. Not to mention the fact he was totally open to anything she wanted. Something like tying her to the headboard, something like what they were doing now.

Maureen's hands were bound together with a satin scarf which was fixed to the head board. Benny was on top of her, her legs on his shoulders so the only thing that touched the bed was her shoulders. "Do you like that?" he asked grinning down at her as he slid in and out. She gave him a small nod and panted, the pleasure made it to much for her to speak.

The bed creaked as Benny's thrusts made it rock back and forth. "Benny!" she cried from under him. "Oh, fuck, Ben" he smiled and deepened his thrust, her moans the most arousing thing in the world to him, "You're so deep" she said her voice horse with pleasure. His eyes were glued to her bouncing breasts. They jiggled with his every thrust, the best part of their sex, besides the whole intimacy thing.

Maureen's body shook in orgasm. Benny watched as she came, and it sent him over the edge too. "Oh, Benny, I love you" she panted in the height of her climax.

He came inside of her then pulled out, letting her legs fall off of his shoulders. "What did you say?" he said coming down to rest on top of her. "What?" her eyes flitted open "Did you just say you love me?" Benny untied her hands from the head board. She pushed her damp hair out of her eyes. Benny stayed on top of her, pinning her down. "Did I?" she asked "Yes you did, did you mean it?"

"I, well, I mean, I guess I do" she smiled her five watt smile up at him. Benny put his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her wildly and passionately. "Oh babe, I love you too" he said then kissed her again. She looked right at him "If you loved me, then you would stop crushing me" He looked down and rolled off onto his side of the bed.

"I can't believe you would love me" he said pulling her close to his body and just holding her. She could feel his warmth and it was comforting to her. "I have always thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world, I always wanted to be with you" he whispered in her ear as they lay there "Yeah" she grinned "tell me more" He laughed and said "You were with Mark, every night I would hear you to having sex and wish it was me in bead with you."

Maureen listened as wondered how stupid she could have been to not notice all of the signs. "Benny had loved her for a very long time; they just were never in the same place. And the baby they were having brought them together. Benny seemed tired, of course, they had just had sex three times in a row "I love you" he whispered in a tired voice "I love you too" she turned around to face him giving him a soft kiss and cuddling against him to go to sleep.


	10. Sex Tape

Just some filler while I figure out what to do next. Suggestions?

This is dedicated to GeeDee and elphaba-thropp, my two best readers, you reviews make me so happy. Make them you. lol

"No, I don't want to watch Xanadu" Benny shook his head; hold himself up on the shelf that held the video tapes. They stood in the movie store at midnight, trying to choose a movie. "Well I'm not watching Cadyshack" she held the tape case to her chest, not letting it go "If you watch Xanadu with me, I'll watch a porn movie with you"

Benny looked at her unsure "Maureen, I don't watch..." She laughed "Better yet, I'll make a porn movie with you" He dropped the tapes he was holding and grabbed Xanadu from her hands and took it to the counter. She smirked and walked over to him as he handed the women behind the counter his credit card to pay.

They got back home, and put on the movie, but didn't much watch it. A half hour into the movie, her shirt and bra were on the floor and Benny was feeling her up. She rested her head on the arm of the couch, a smile on her face

Benny moved him self up so they were face to face again. "Have you ever made a sex tape before?" she asked him. He shook his head "Have you?" She laughed "Are you kidding me? Mark's a filmmaker; every time we had sex he filmed it." Benny's eyes widened "Really?" she nodded "So he's got about fifty reels of us" As she said this she was unzipping his jeans from under him.

An hour and a half later, they had their tape. Benny had set up the tripod in front of the couch, but he turned off Xanadu first. Maureen was louder than normal, Benny found her moans extremely arousing and she wanted him to have them on the tape.

They also did a new position where Benny sat down and Maureen sat on his lap, her back touching his stomach. She put both feet on the couch on either side of his legs in a squatting position and lowered herself over him. It must be a great shot of her breast bouncing, something Benny needed in the tape. Benny liked it because it was just about the sex and her could reach around and play with her breasts. Plus they did his favorite; doggy style..

Maureen must have been a sex tape expert because she knew what he would like on the tape. She was perfect, as always.

He wanted to watch it with her. "No, I don't like the way I look when I'm having sex" she shook her head, retreating into the living room with a copy of Vogue. "Maureen, you look sexy as hell, come watch it with me." He dragged her into the bedroom and put the tape in the VCR.

The first shot was Maureen lying on the couch with just her jeans on, her curly brown hair wildly hanging off the couch. She giggled as Benny took them off then pulled her panties off with his teeth. "Smooth" Maureen said laughing at how porno the movie looked.. Benny put the comforter over both of them. She watched as Benny ate her out and she came. She watched the screen as her whole body shook and loud moans came fro her. Benny was right, she looked beautiful coming.

They watched intently until it ended. Benny was hard again, watching the tape made him extremely horny. But Maureen refused to have sex with him again. She was amazed at how good she was, almost porn star quality. Benny was shocked at just how big he truly was when he saw it on camera. "God, I'm huge." "Yeah" she nodded "And you expect me to take all of that." Although the new position they did showed Maureen could take it all. It eneded with Benny walking up to the camera to shut it off, Maureen lying naked with her eyes closed in pleasure on the couch. "Wow, that was amazing, we need to make more." Benny grinned and grabbed Maureen waist pulling her closer.

The tape flitted off of the image of Maureen to an image of Benny and Allison's wedding day. They were kissing and people around them were cheering. The pastor had just said "You may now kiss the bride" "Oh my god!" Maureen gasped "You taped us having sex over your wedding video?" Maureen was shocked he would do that. "I didn't even realize." He shrugged. It was the reception now and an Imaged of Maureen came on screen. She was 20, her hair in massive crazy curls and in a tight fitting red dress with puffy sleeves. It was 1988. He eyes were glazed over and she was giggling into the camera, clearly high.

"Do you have anything to say to the bride and groom?" the cameraman man asked, zooming on Maureen's cleavage. He was only speaking to Maureen because he was totally aroused by her. "Yeah" she said and he moved back to her face "I want to tell Benny to enjoy his new ice queen. And that I hope she's a frigid in bed as she sounds through the walls." She smiled her beautiful smile as April came over to whisper something in her ear and the screen changed to Allison's parents.

"Oh my god" she whispered as Benny turned the screen off. "When Allison saw that she was pissed, but there was noting she could do about it." He told her "April was there, I don't even remember that night." Benny looked at her "You were stoned out of your mind that night, couldn't you tell?"

She shook her head lying down on the pillow, "Yeah, my friends" "They aren't good fiends if they refuse to talk to you because of me" he told her pulling the blanket over their heads." "I know, but God I miss them"


	11. Visit to the Doctor

Hopefully the grammer is better in this one, I really did re-read it.

* * *

"Eww, gross, eww" Maureen said flushing the toilet. "Are you okay?" Benny asked her walking into the bathroom fixing his tie; he was getting ready for work. "No, I just have a human being growing inside of me, that's all." She got up and brushed her teeth quickly. Benny pulled her close by her waist "You're growing my boy in there" he put his hand on her flat stomach "Ben, I keep telling you it's a girl I just know it"

He kissed her fiercely, slipping his tongue into her mouth. "No" she pulled herself away "You can't miss anymore work because of me" but she went back to kissing. "I own the place, they can't do anything to me" he pulled her back into the kiss "No, go to work, but don't forget that I have a doctor's appointment today at 3." He kissed her passionately again. "Fine" he sighed and put on his suit jacket.

* * *

Maureen got out of the cab in front of the doctor's office. As they walked in, Maureen felt very nervous, she didn't know if it was because she had just walked into sickingly pastel pink and blue waiting room, or the fact she was plain afraid of doctors and hospitals in general.

A pretty young woman came over, her blonde hair was tied into a tight braid and she was wearing pale blue scrubs. "Hello, are you Maureen Johnson?" she asked looking down at a clipboard that had little bottles painted on it. Maureen nodded "Yeah, that's me" The women nodded to a pink couch for Maureen and Benny to sit down on.

"This place is a little 'mommy'" Maureen told him sitting down with him "Maureen, she's the best OB/GYN in Manhattan Lets just go with it." Maureen leaned back against the wall. The same women came over to them, with two clipboards thick with forms. "I need to fill these out" she handed Maureen the thicker clipboard. She looked at Benny "Are you the father?" she asked, looking Benny up and down "Yes, he's the father" Maureen said ripping the clipboard out of the nurse's hand. Benny smirked and the nurse gave him one more once over then walked away.

"Whore" Maureen shook her head uncapping the pen on attached to the board. "Aww, Maureen, I'm a sexy guy, besides, I love you" She rolled her eyes "You're not that sexy. God Damn it, how much crap do they need to know about me?" It took Maureen half an hour before she was done filling out the papers. Benny was done 20 minutes before her. She walked up the same nurse and handed it to her.

Ten minutes later they were sitting in an examination room. "No I'm not going to let it go" She sat on a table, leaning against the wall, arms folded across her chest "She was flirting with you" They were waiting for the doctor and Maureen was being moody about the stupid nurse. The door to the room swung open and in the nurse strutted in. She was holding a few empty vials and a long needle. "I need a sample of blood" she told her putting on rubber gloves. "Oh no" Maureen started "You are not taking…" Benny interrupted her "Let her take the damn sample" he said rubbing his forehead in frustration.

Maureen surrendered her arm reluctantly. The woman skillfully pushed the needle painlessly into her vain. She had a horrible flashback of one time Roger shot up right in front of her. Once she filled three whole vials, the nurse left. "Did you see? She was flirting with you again!" Benny just shook his head and waited for the doctor.

The door opened and an older Hispanic woman walked in. She held a file in one hand and shut the door with the other. "Maureen Johnson" she reached and shook Maureen's hand then took Benny's "Hi, I'm Dr.Vega." Maureen sat up straighter, something about this women made Maureen feel calm.

"Is this your first child?" she asked "Yeah" Maureen nodded "And your husband here's the father? I have to ask" Benny's face fell "Oh, Benny's not my husband, he's my boyfriend, and yes he's the father." She looked over at Benny, he had a frown on his face, he didn't seem to like being addressed as 'boyfriend'.

"Well, we are going to run some test on your blood, and we have your history from the forms. All we need to do it ask you a few questions now, then I'll give you a sonogram, and we'll see if we can see the embryo." Maureen nodded listening intently. "Now, we'll start at the top, is that your natural hair color?"

"Yes" Maureen told her "Ok, are those real breasts?" Benny piped up and said "Yes" Dr Vega laughed and wrote something down on her clipboard. She asked them a lot of strange questions. "Now, have you ever had an abortion before?" "Um, well, yeah, I have." Benny eyes widened in shock. "When I was 16, I got pregnant with my boyfriend. I didn't tell him, but I had an abortion because I was going to NYU soon and didn't want to have a baby" "Okay" Dr. Vega nodded again. "Now let's get you a picture of your baby"

She booted up a big machine with a small black and white screen. "This may be cold, lift up your shirt please" Maureen lifted up the black tee-shirt she was wearing and smiled at Benny. She spread a cold gel onto Maureen's flat stomach then a fuzzy image flashed on screen. It was a little form that looked like a bean. "That's your baby" Dr. Vega pointed to the small form. Maureen sat up and looked at the still picture as Dr. Vega printed out the picture. "Here is a picture for your baby book." "Thank you" Maureen smiled and showed it to Benny "Wow" He said looking at the baby "That's my baby?" "That's it"

* * *

"You never told me you had an abortion before" Benny said as he hit the Penthouse button on the elevator. "Oh" she said taken aback "Well, I never thought it mattered really" Benny leaned against the elevator wall. "You should have told me" She put the sonogram picture into her handbag. "It was a really long time ago and I don't like to talk about it. The only reason I did was all of the books tell you, you should always tell you doctor about any past abortions." The door opened to the private hallway. "Isn't this picture great? I need a baby book" Benny kissed her and looked at the picture "I'll buy you one tomorrow, but right now I'm hungry"

Maureen ran into the kitchen "Lets order Chinese food tonight and we can actually watch Xanadu, since we never really watched it last night" She handed him a menu for a local Chinese restaurant. He called and, with much begging from Maureen, ordered one of everything on the menu. "I'll eat the leftovers for the rest of the week." Benny made a face "That's disgusting, just make your self something" "I can't cook, you know that".

They were making out on the couch; Benny's hands were making their way to his favorite part of her anatomy, under her shirt, when the doorbell rang. Benny got up from on top of her to answer the door and Maureen fixed her shirt. He came back carrying two overflowing cardboard boxes. "Yes, awesome" she smirked as he set them down on the coffee table. Benny turned on the movie and got them some plates, but Maureen just got the box she wanted and starting eating masterfully out of it with chopsticks. Benny loaded up a plate with his choices. "Now you say this was a hit?" he asked after watching the movie for a little. "Yes" she said half chewing "Well, I mean, it was voted worst movie ever, but I love it" Benny took a sip of the beer he had gotten before they started making out.

By the time the move was over, Maureen was had eaten three whole boxes of food. "I can't believe you can eat like that." Benny told her as she took a bite out of an egg roll. "What? I'm eating for two now, and I want this food." He laughed and took another bite of his food. She grabbed another box and opened it, forcing her chopsticks into it. "Come on, lets go to bed." He said as she yawned "No, I'm hungry" she winded as he took the box and chopsticks out of her hand, put all of the extra food in the fridge and pulled her up and into the bedroom.

She took off her clothes and put on a very short, very silky nightgown. He took off his shirt and pants and they both got in bed. "I love your muscles" She smiled running her hands down his hard abs. "I love..." "I know, I know" she smirked "My tits." He frowned "No, I was going to say your smile" She kissed him "I'm sorry I just guessed" "It's ok, they are very nice and I do love them, but your smile is dazzling."

They kissed, but too tired to have sex, just laid there and held each other. "I do really love you and I'm so happy you're the mother of my child" he told her kissing her on the nose. "And I'm so happy you are having your baby" she smiled and rested her head on his chest.


	12. Collins

Pretty short, I know, next chapter will be smut!

Maureen stepped out of the cab after paying the man. It was June, but she was wearing a coat. She went up to the glass door of the apartment building and the doorman opened it, smiling at her as she walked in. She looked at the metal mailboxes lined on the walls an found the one she was looking for.

She knocked on the door of apartment 4B. Being two months pregnant, you couldn't tell that much, except for the tiny round tummy she was beginning to get, being skinny didn't allow for much growing, but she wrapped her blue trench coat tighter around her stomach. The door swung open and she smiled "Collins!" "Maureen?!" he grinned and pulled her into a giant hug. "Welcome back to the city!" Maureen said when he let her down. "Thank you" he said and let her walk into the apartment. The place was very Collins, eclectic and manly, there were lost of browns, with a leather couch.

"How was Boston?" she asked sitting down on the couch, crossing her legs. "It was fine, MIT is just as boring as ever." He sat down next to her "What's new with you?" he asked turning off CNN, which he must have been watching before she came over. "That's what I came over to talk to you about" she said putting her hand on his leg "I'm, um, I moved out of Joanne's apartment" Collins didn't seemed shocked "You guys broke up again?" he smiled "Well, yes, I'm with someone new" Collins's smiled dropped when she said this "With who?" he asked.

Maureen took a deep breath "I'm with someone, someone you know" she said hoping her tone would make it so she wouldn't have to confess. "Are you with Mark?" he frowned. "No Collins, I'm with Benny now" she sighed. "Benny?!" he asked shocked "Are you pregnant?" She knew he would know, Collins was the smartest out of all of them. "Yes, I am" she admitted "I can't believe it" he shook his head

"Collins" she said looking him strait in the eyes "I don't need you to judge me, what I really need is a friend right now because Mimi, Mark and Roger aren't speaking to me." He thought for a minute that hugged her. "Ok, so pregnant?" he put his hand on her stomach as she untied her trench. "I can't feel anything" he told her. "You won't be able to until I'm four months, I'm only two right now" he nodded "You're going to get fat, and your tits already seem bigger." Maureen laughed, relived that Collins was going to be good about this; she always felt he was like a big brother. She slapped his thigh "I know asshole"

She got up and walked into his kitchen, it had a big open window wall so he walked up to it. "So now that you are living with him, are you fucking him?" he asked as she opened the fridge and pulled a pita pocket out. "Yes Collins, I am fucking him, and it's the best sex I've ever had" He smirked as she said this "With anyone" she added. "And now that you've slept with every straight man that had lived in that loft, how do you feel?" She ripped off a piece of the pita and hopped onto the counter "I didn't sleep with Roger, I gave him a blow job" she said defensively eating the bread "Yes, and then he went down on you, then you guys fucked. We all heard you two, smashed out of your minds."

She remembered something "So is it true that Benny got me trashed and took advantage of me?" Collins walked into the kitchen and got a beer. "Yeah, I can't believe he told you about that."She took another bite "Actually, Mimi and Roger told me, after Roger almost broke Benny's nose" He spun around and opened the bottle on the counter "Wow, I missed a lot didn't I?" he laughed and took a sip. "Yeah" "So are you going to name it after me?" "It's a girl" she put one hand on her stomach and took another bite. "You guys already found out?" he asked. "No, I can just feel it, and I don't know what I am going to name it yet" Collins laughed and leaned against the counter with her "So where is Allison?" he asked "Oh, she is, well, I don't really know, out being a bitch somewhere I guess" she shrugged and finished the pita.

"Well, I want to be God Father, you know that, and I really hope this child will look like you" he grinned and took a sip. "You know what, get that beer away from me, I am having a big problem with the alcohol thing, Benny doesn't drink around me, I don't want you to either" She scooted away from him Collins laughed "I'm not going to stop drinking for you. Can pregnant women get high?" he asked "No, defiantly not, I'll leave if you want to do that" he shook his head "No don't worry" he laughed "I won't do that in front of you"

"Me and Benny made a sex tape" Collins closed his eyes and shook his head "I don't want to know" "Wait, and when we watched it, he had recorded it over his wedding video" "No he didn't, that's insane" she nodded and laughed "Well, I was in the reception, stoned, and they asked me to say something to the bride and groom, but the thing is that April was on the video. I haven't seen her for so long; I had almost forgotten what she looked like."

"Wow" he nodded "I remember that night. You got stoned and had sex with Mark in the girl's bathroom." She rolled her eyes "Stop telling me who I had sex with."


	13. Work and Sex

I had to change Benny's age, it makes more sense for him to be 26, then he would have been out of Colloge longer. I look into this way to much and I have a whole timeline planed out and charts. I even have chapters writtien 17 years in the future.

"I can't believe you would rather be at work" she huffed into the phone "Then at home fucking me!" Maureen heard Benny sigh "Babe, you know I want to, I really do. But I have to go to this meeting" She sat down on the bed "Benny, I am probably the hottest piece of ass you will ever get, come home!" "Maureen..." he said. She heard the door to his office open and muffled words. "I have to go, I'll be home later" he said "But its midnight now!" she complained but the line went dead. "He fucking hung up on me." She sighed and threw the phone onto the floor. Laying back she thought she could now see what Muffy had to deal with, being stuck home while Benny was at work all the time. Her friends weren't speaking to her and Benny was always at work so she was so lonely all the time. "Well fuck him" she said out loud.

Two hours later Benny walked through front door, he was exhausted and only wanted to get into his bed. He dropped his briefcase and jacket on the ground and closed the door. As he walked into the apartment, he noticed a wave of destruction. "Shit, what did she do?" he mumbled. There were food containers, book, magazines, and just general mess, everywhere. As he stumbled up the staircase, he noticed clothes coming out of the bedroom door into the hallway. When he walked in he saw her clothes everywhere. Apparently, Maureen had thrown every article of clothing she owned all over the room. Leather pants, at least twenty dresses, and every t-shirt, at least he imagined, in the world laid over every piece of furniture. It was a mess and a thick layer of clothes covered the bed, the one he wanted to sleep on.

Maureen was sitting in the shower, leaning up against the wall, the water not even hitting her. She had been in the shower for thirty minutes already. She had shampooed, conditioned, washed, and shaved everything. But she didn't want to get out. Maureen felt something she had never felt before, depressed. She felt ugly and fat. Maureen and fat had never even been remotely thought about. Neither had Maureen and ugly and she didn't like feeling this way. She also didn't like being pregnant, well; she didn't like having the stomach. After trying on all of her clothes, she had found that noting fit right, not her t-shirts, not her dresses and definitely not her favorite pair of leather pants. Being in the shower made Maureen feel calm, the same way sex made her feel calm.

Benny walked into the bathroom and saw his pregnant girlfriend sitting in the shower through the glass door. "What the hell Maureen?" he asked opening the shower door. She looked up at him "Oh hi Benny" she gave him a tiny smile. "Maureen, what's wrong?" he asked "Are you ok?" She nodded "I'm fine" Benny was concerned; he had never seen Maureen acting this way before. "Get in the shower with me" she said. Benny took off his clothes quickly and got in with her. Maureen stood up and pressed herself against him, kissing him fiercely. "I love you" she said but he pushed her away, "Maureen, you can't do this" he said as she tried to kiss him "Benny, please, I just want to fuck you, please" he nodded and let her do as she wanted.

Sex made Maureen feel great, it made her feel beautiful. She dropped down to her knees and took Benny's penis in her hand, rubbing him softly until he became hard. Looking down, Benny watched as Maureen took his whole shaft in, amazed. She was so good at this, better than any women he had ever slept with, and he had slept with a lot. "Oh god" he groaned putting his hands on her head and moving her back and forth.

Benny was brought to a quick climax and Maureen stood up. He went strait for her, pushing her up against the shower wall. She stretched her arms up as Benny kissed down her neck to her full chest. "Benny" she moaned as his tongue circled around her. He kept going until she was breathing heavy with pleasure and he was hard again. Standing up he grabbed her around her waist, pulling her very close. She lifted her body up, almost able to lower herself over him. Benny picked her up and guided her down onto him. Wrapping her legs around his back she moved to kiss him.

"Oh fuck me" she moaned throwing her head back. Benny stumbled back and her back hit the wall. "Shit, I'm sorry" He said looking her straight in the eye. Maureen moaned "Just keep fucking me"

Forty minutes later Maureen and Benny were lying on the bed, Benny had thrown all of her clothes on the floor. "So" she smiled "Thank you" Benny leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips. "I love you so much" he said, not knowing why he said it, but it just felt very strong at that moment. "I love you too" she said kissed him again. "I feel so fat" she told him "I know that I am supposed to gain weight, but it still bothers me" Benny laughed "Maureen, you are beautiful, and I'm not just saying that, I really mean it." She laughed "Eww, you're so sweet" she kissed him again.

"So what do you think of names now?" she asked rolling over and lying on her back. He sighed and held his breath "I like Cameron" he said. Maureen wrinkled her nose "No" she shook. Every time Benny suggested a name to her, she hated it. What was he supposed to do? "Ok then Maureen, you just pick a name then" he sighed "I like the name Riley" she raised her eyebrows in anticipation of what he would think. "Riley?" Maureen nodded eagerly. Benny thought for a while "I really like that" he said finally. A grin spread across Maureen's face "Thanks! I really like it too and it's good for a boy or girl." Benny nodded and lay down on the pillow closing his eyes "Are you tied?" his lover asked him flipping her mop of hair out above her. "Maureen, I was at work all day, and then I had to come home and had to have sex with you for an hour. Of course I'm tired" he moved closer to her and buried his face in her hair. It smelled so sweet, like limes and brown sugar. "Aww poor Benny" she rubbed his back softly "You had to have sex with the hottest woman in New York, I feel so bad for you" He nodded, face down in the pillow "You should. Get me my boxers please" he asked. She got up and got a new pair out of the drawer. Aiming for his head, she tossed the boxers to him. They it square on the head. "Bitch" he groaned and put them on. Maureen put on an old white t-shirt, one that fit, and a pair of red panties.

"I may be a bitch, but I'm your bitch" she told him hopping on the bed. He rolled back on to his back. "Yes and I'm glad" he said with his eyes closed. Maureen straddled him, putting one knee on each side of his torso. "Maur" he wined running his hands up her smooth legs. "Babe I love you, but get off. I'm so tired. I need some sleep" She pouted and bounced on him. "Don't you want to fuck me again?" she asked in a breathy voice. "No" he shook his head and her jaw dropped "What!?" she gasped "No guy has ever refused to have sex with me, and you've done it twice today!" It was true, no man had ever said no to her before. "You know my libido isn't as big as yours Maureen." She rolled her eyes "You are 26 fucking years old! You should have never ending boner"

Benny sat up and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I will have sex with you tomorrow night, I promise, all the sex you want." He held her hips as she pouted "But right now all I want to do is sleep. You know I would love to fuck you, but I can't, I don't even have the energy to get it up." Maureen pouted and got off of him rolling over to her side of the bed. "I want to sleep on that side tonight" she said and he groaned. She was doing it just to get back at him. "You know what, I'll just sleep on the couch" he grabbed a pillow off to the bed and stood up. "No!" she said "No, please, I'm sorry, I just want to spend time with you." She said sitting on her knees. He came over to her "Maureen, I don't think you realize that I work for you. I need to make money for you and the baby. And I work hard." she crawled over to the edge of the bed and sat up tall to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry" she kissed him and he got back on the bed, lying down on top of her. "I love you so damn much Maureen" he kissed her deeply "and I want to support you and I want our child to have a good life, so I work really really hard for us. I just want you to understand that I don't go to work to get away from you. I honestly would rather be here with you then there, but then we wouldn't have any money. "I get it baby" she nodded under him "And I love you too." Benny rolled off of her "And I really do promise to have all the sex you want when I get home from work tomorrow." He said "Now, can I go to sleep?" he asked "Yes" she smiled. She cuddled up to him, falling asleep just as quickly as him


	14. Friends Again

This is for all of my really supportive readers RentAngel12, GeeDee, and elphaba-thropp. Tell me what you would like to see next. And also, tell me what you think of Mimi's news. Do you like it?

I put links to pictures of Maureen's crib set in my profile.

"Damnit" Maureen wined "This is bullshit"Damnit" Maureen wined "This is bullshit!" Benny poked his head out of the adjoining bathroom having just gotten out of the shower, since lasts nights wasn't really a shower.. "What's wrong?" he asked "I have to put on these fucking maternity jeans!" she zipped up the jeans; they looked exactly the same, except the blue stretch band around the waist that would let them expend with her belly. She was 3 months pregnant now and had a baby bump. "They look just like your regular jeans" he said turning of the water then he came into the bedroom. She put on one of her new bras, her breasts had already expended..

"But I know that this means that I am getting fat, and I still have 6 months to get fatter" she got a white button down shirt, that was Benny's, from the dresser and threw it on. She took a thick black bet and belted it around her waist under her breasts. You can see the bump. "As I've told you before" he said putting on a tie "You are supposed to gain weight, you are growing a baby" he told her. "My baby" he brought his head down and lifted her shirt up. Benny kissed her stomach "Hi baby, this is your daddy" Maureen giggled." Don't scare my baby" Benny stood up "I have to go to work, go shopping and bye your self some new maternity clothes" he went into his back pocket, opened his wallet, and handed her his credit card "Please, because those are the only pants we bought you.".

Maureen sat down on the couch in the living room with her already worn and scribbled in copy of What to Expect When You're Expecting. She opened it to the three month section. She wanted to know everything about pregnancy so Benny bought her every book about babies, but the What to Expect copy was the one she used most. The phone rang on the table behind the couch. She reached back and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi Maureen" it was Mimi, Maureen was a little stunned. "Hi" she said. She and Mimi hadn't spoken in 3 months, since Maureen told her she was pregnant. "What's up?" Maureen closed her book. "I'm fine, listen, what are you doing today?" Mimi asked. Maureen looked at the phone. She didn't know if she believed this was really happening.. "I'm going shopping for baby stuff" Maureen said "That's perfect. I'll be there in a few minutes" she heard Mimi say and the phone went dead.

Twenty minutes late Maureen was zipping up her favorite black stiletto boots. There was a knock on the door and Maureen smoothed out her pants then stood up to answer it. Mimi was standing there, in normal clothes, well normal for Mimi, with her hair up in a ponytail. "Hi Mimi" Maureen smiled unsurely and stepped aside for her to come in. Mimi came in "It's cool you have your own elevator" she said sheepishly rubbing her arm. "Yeah I mean…" Maureen started but Mimi interrupted her "Lets sit down; I need to talk to you." Maureen nodded and they made their way over to the couch. Mimi took a deep breath "Maur, I'm pregnant." She said "Oh my God!" Maureen gasped and Mimi nodded. After a moment of silence, "So what are you going to do? Keep it?" Maureen asked grimly "I think so" Mimi nodded

This was sort of strange talking to Mimi about this, abortions; Mimi was the only other one she had told about her abortion. "Good, I think the chances are small that your baby will have HIV." Mimi leaned her head on Maureen's shoulder "I'm sorry" she whispered "I forgive you, I forgave you awhile ago, I just waited for you to apologize" Maureen stood up and pulled Mimi up with her. They hugged "Ok, let's go shopping now."

Half an hour later they were in an expensive baby/ maternity shop. "Maureen I can't afford this stuff" Mimi said putting down a teddy bear after reading the price tag "Pick anything" Maureen told her taking a shirt off a rack and thrusting it at Mimi "My boyfriend is very rich" Mimi took the shirt and said "Maureen, I'm sure that Benny wouldn't want…" Maureen cut her off "I don't really care what Benny thinks, think of it as revenge" she said then something caught her attention. It was a crib, a crib unlike the other ones in the store. It was very modern, a rectangle with longer white fronts and brown sides with slats on both sides that weren't big enough for a bay to get their hands or feet to get through so they couldn't get caught and stuck. According to the tag on it, it would allow the mattress to move up and down and could change from a crib into a toddler bed. "I have to have this crib!" she said looking at the price. "500" she said shocked "Well, it's an investment." Mimi looked at the crib longingly. "That's so nice" she said "Get it too" Maureen ripped off two buying tags to take to the register. "I'll buy it and we can have matching cribs"

She took the tag up to the register ad gave the sales women Benny's black American Express card. The women raised her eyebrows, not believing a girl who looked like Maureen could have a black card. She rang it up thought and gave Maureen the receipt to sign. "Maureen, Benny has one of those cards?" Mimi said with an amazed look on her face. "Yeah, and he put it in my name too" she smirked and slipped it back into her bra. "He didn't have one of those when I was dating him" they walked back to the baby stuff and looked around. Maureen bought a lot of stuff and a lot of stuff for Mimi. At the end of the day, Maureen had three full bags and Mimi had two. Not to mention the stuff that was being delivered.

"How much did you spend?" Benny asked as Maureen talked to him on the pay phone "I don't know, they don't tell you with that card, but I counted, like, 9,000" she didn't know if he would be mad or not "That's no that bad" he said "Each" she added quickly "Each!" he sighed but then she heard him pound his fist on his desk "You know babe, just because I'm rich it doesn't mean that you need to spend my money." Maureen twirled the phone cord. "Benny, Mimi and Roger don't have money to pay for this sort of stuff." She whispered looking at Mimi, who was telling off a man who had tired to hit on her while his wife was checking out. "I know" Benny sighed "It was stuff they need and why not give it to them. Mimi honestly forgives me and I don't want to lose them again." "It's fine Maureen" her said "Ok, I'm going to go have lunch with Mimi, I love you" "I love you to babe" he said

Mimi opened to door to the loft and walked in, Maureen trailing after her. Roger was lounging on the worn out couch, watching something that looked like The Price is Right on a small black and white TV and Mark was fussing with her camera, trying to load film in. Roger looked over and sat up "Maureen?" he asked Mimi who nodded and gave him a look that seemed to tell him 'be civil'. Mark turned his head and snapped the small door of the old camera. He picked it up and wound the crank. "Mark" Mimi rolled her eyes as she went over and kissed Roger. "Hi honey" She said when they detached. "Close up on Maureen Johnson, diva, drama queen, and heartbreaker. Noticeably absent from this loft for the last three months. It's May 25 1992 and she hasn't been seen since March 1991. Why? Because Ms. Johnson, 23, is almost three months pregnant with Sell-out Benjamin Coffin's child." Maureen flipped him off. "Go to hell" she said. "You should watch what you say Maureen" Roger said still holding onto Mimi "I'm sure the baby gets enough from Benny." Said attached lover pushed him in the gut. "Both of you stop it" Mimi said. "I didn't bring Maureen over here to be persecuted."

Maureen plopped down on a chair. Roger sighed and sat down on the couch, Mark however, keep his camera running on Maureen, she was used to it though. "So" Mimi said happily perching her self on Roger's lap. "Maureen and I went shopping, for baby stuff" Roger nodded his head "What did you buy?"

Maureen looked over at Mark who was still filming her. "Don't you have enough of me yet?" she grinned at him "What's it like knowing you have the spawn of Satan inside of you?" he smile faded "The baby is half mine you know" Mark nodded but kept his beloved camera steady. "Why did you let Benny impregnate you?" He circled around and sat on the arm of the chair Maureen's was currently occupying. "I didn't let him, we used condoms" Mark raised his eyebrows. "Yes Marky, condoms plural, some men can last longer then one round." Mark frowned offended. "But, yeah," she continued "we used them, but they must have broken." She flipped a curl over her shoulder. "You would have gone back to Joanne if you hadn't gotten knocked up?" Roger asked from under Mimi. Maureen nodded her head "I think so. Benny just wanted to get off, Allison hadn't fucked him in three months" Roger lowered his head "Poor guy, I can almost see why he did it" But Mark shook his head. "NO, no way. Benny has no excuse to cheat. Cutting someone off is cruel. But still." "Mark, Benny is just as much as a sexual person as Maureen, cutting someone like that off is awful." Maureen nodded in agreement. "It's why we have such good sex" she grinned. Mark made a small gagging noise but Roger seemed interested "How often to the two of you do it?" he asked as Mimi slapped his arm.

Mimi, Roger, Mark, and Maureen actually talked for a while, it was uncomfortable for a while, but it got better. Maureen sat curled in the chair with a cup of tea in her hand. All of the sudden she felt a small flutter in her stomach. "Oh my god" she squealed as her hands flew to her growing stomach. "What's wrong?" Mark said winding up his camera again. "It kicked, the baby, it kicked." She grinned as she felt it again. "This is the first time it's kicked!" Mimi jumped off of Roger and ran over to Maureen as Mark aimed his camera at her stomach. "This is amazing Maureen!" Mimi laughed feeling a kick.

"Benny!" Maureen bounded into the apartment and into his office, dropping her bags as she ran. "He turned around on the phone. She bounced up and down until he finally hung up "What's wrong?" he asked as she came over to him and sat on him lap "Feel" she took his hand and put on the spot that baby was kicking. "I don't feel anything" he said sadly "Baby, don't worry, she's" "He's" he said "SHE'S not kicking right now" Benny smiled sadly but then lightened up "What did you buy that cost me 9,000?" Maureen laughed and got more comfortable on his lap. Benny kept his hand on her stomach. "I bought a lot of furniture for the nursery and lots of maternity clothes. But I also brought the best crib set. She got off of him with much protest from his side and ran into the living room. When she came back she had a bag filled with stuff. "Look" she said sitting down on the top of the desk. She pulled out a plastic case on the out side was a colorful chart and on the inside was fabric. It was very colorful with a lot of patterns. It would have worked for a boy or girl. "That's really great babe" he said

Maureen crossed her legs. "About the sex you promised" He grinned "I did didn't I? Maureen I'm kind of tired" She gave him a glaring look. "I'm only teasing" He said in a deep voice and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the ground.


	15. Married?

"Hey" Maureen said coming out of the bedroom "No morning sickness today" she jumped onto the couch on her knees.

Benny put down the morning paper. "That's great babe" he smiled. She kissed him. When they pulled away he noticed what she was wearing. She had on a light blue top that showed off her prized pregnancy cleavage perfectly that said "Knocked Up" in white letters and a short white maternity skirt. "That's really classy Maureen" he said

"I know right? I felt it was appropriate" she grinned as Benny put his hand on her stomach. He loved to feel the baby kick. Surprisingly, Benny was turning out to be quite the father. He would do anything for Maureen now. "Don't you love to feel your baby girl kick?" she asked smirking as she said girl. The doctor had, much to Maureen's delight, confirmed that they were having a girl.

"Yes, yes Maureen, I know we are having a girl, don't rub it in"

She pouted and moved to startle him. She put her knees on either side of his legs. "Aww, Benny, you are going to love girl Riley just as much as you would love boy Riley."

Benny ran his hands up under her skirt just a little. "Oh babe, you can't tease me like that." He licked his lips.

"Who said I'm teasing?" she gave him a sexy pout and he leaned up to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch, the phone rang. "Damn it" Benny groaned as she pushed him back on the couch. Leaning over, her cleavage fell right in view of his face.

"Hello?" Maureen asked picking up the phone.

"Hi Maureen, its Collins" he said. Benny gave her a small slap on her ass, as she was on her knees, leaning over in a skirt. "I know" she said now trying to stop her boyfriend's wandering hands. "What's up?"

"Can I come over?" She shook her head at Benny as he used one finger to pull down her thong panties. "Collins wants to come over" she told Benny covering the mouth piece of the phone.

"Do you want to have sex?" he asked her. Maureen crinkled her nose "Sex" she laughed "If you two are fucking I can call back later" she heard Collins say through the phone. "Oh Collins, no, no, we're not" she said and Benny groaned with sexual frustration throwing his head back on the couch. "Good, I'll be over in a few minutes. I have big news to tell you." She hung up the phone.

"Get off" she said hopping of the couch and pulling up her panties. "Come on, lets have a quickie before he comes over" Benny said pulling her onto his lap by her hips. "Benny, as much as I would love to have sex with you right now, you know we can't" "Please I'm so horny" he whispered to her in a low voice. "No, baby I'm sorry" she touched his cheek. "Come feed me"

"This is so gross; I'm not going to cook for you anymore." Benny said turning off the stove top. "You are going to lean how to cook" he handed her a grilled cheese and peanut butter and salami sandwich.

"It's Riley, she wants it" Maureen said taking a bite. The sound of the elevator opening came into the kitchen. "They're here!" she grinned and hopped off the counter and ran to the door. "Hey Collins" she smiled as she opened the door.

She then saw the person who was standing next to Collins. It was a man; he was about 6'1 with light pale skin, short blonde hair, and brilliant blue eyes.

"Hi" Maureen smiled as Benny walked over to the door.

"Maureen, this is Luis" Collins gestured to the man standing next to him. "He's my husband" Maureen's jaw dropped. "Husband?" she smiled and hugged Collins.

"So we met at MIT" Collins said as they all sat down "But it wasn't really anything" Luis said holding Collins's hand "But I came to New York to find him" he went on. "One thing led to another and we got married"

Maureen beamed "That's so romantic!" she said wiping a hormonal pregnancy tear out of her eye.

"So Luis, I'm sorry, but do you have AIDS?" Benny asked.

"Ben!" Maureen said hitting the man whose lap she was relaxed in on the thigh. "You can't ask someone that!"

Luis laughed "Um, no, Boston isn't really a hot bed of HIV, so, no I don't"

Maureen shifted in his lap until she heard a groan of pain. "Bitch" he growled in her ear. "Rude asshole" she countered back as he gritted his teeth. Luis and Collins weren't paying attention to them.

"What do you do Luis?" Benny said holding onto Maureen hips. Luis turned back to Maureen and Benny "I'm a painter, I actually make a really good living off of it" Maureen turned "Wait, are you Luis Dell?" she asked. Luis smiled "Yes, I am"

Maureen squealed and hopped off of Benny's lap. "I am a huge fan of you! I have one of your painting hanging in the nursery. It's the one of the spoon jumping over the moon and the cow is on the dish. I thought that was so metaphorical." Luis grinned "I was watching my niece when I painted that. She wanted me to tell her that stupid rhyme over and over again. When she took a nap, it just spilled out of me."

"So it's a girl?" Collins asked his hand on Maureen's ever expanding stomach.

"Yeah, Benny, go get that picture" Benny rolled his eyes but got up. "Here" he handed her a black and white sonogram. "Here look" she said holding it up "No dick" Luis gave a snort of laughter. "That's how she talks." Collins turned to his husband and patted him on the leg "You should get used to it. But Maureen, that's amazing" he took the picture "Is that her head?" "Yeah" she nodded happily.

Despite what most would think, Maureen was very happy about being pregnant now. The morning sickness had mostly disappeared and Benny was 100 supportive and amazing. The only problem was that her tits were so sore. They hadn't had sex for a week.

"Maureen, so you only have 5 months to go?" Luis asked "I'm fifteen weeks exactly so I have twenty-five weeks left" she looked up as she thought about it. "Wow you are almost half done" Collins smiled.

Maureen smiled too "You know, I like being pregnant actually, it's weird because I was devastated when I found out" Benny laughed "Maureen, you hate being pregnant" he said Maureen picked up a bright blue throw pillow and him "Shut up, I like it now" she laughed as he caught it. "But, no, I really do like it."

"Bye" Maureen hugged Luis as he and Collins headed to the door. "See you guys later" Collins said taking Luis away from Maureen. "Please Maureen, don't let Benny talk to the baby that much" he patted her belly one more time. "Bye Collins" Maureen closed the door.

"That's awesome" Maureen said as the elevator doors close, turning to Benny. "Yeah" he nodded motioning her to sit with him on the couch. "I love Luis" she lowered herself next to him, lying on his stomach

"I think he's nice" Benny said.

"I'm surprised Collins married Luis Dell! I didn't even know he was gay. It's so amazing to have him in my, like, friend circle." Benny nodded distractedly "What do you think?" she took the glass she was drinking water from off the coffee table and took a sip.

"Maureen what do you think about getting married?" Benny asked playing with one of her thick curls. She choked on her water "What?" she sputtered. Maureen was not the commitment type, and defiantly not the marrying type. "Do you want to get married?" he asked again.

Maureen didn't say anything for a while, she just thought about what her boyfriend for only 15 weeks had just asked her to marry him. Sure she had known him for 3 years and sure she was pregnant with his child, but that doesn't mean she wants to marry him.

"Benny" she said sitting up "Benny, you know I love you" she got on her knees and turned to him. "I really do, and I am so happy I am carrying you child. But Ben, I don't want to marry you."

She put her hands on both sides of his face. "I'm sorry, but, baby we just got together."

Benny sighed "Maureen I don't want my baby to be a bastard" Maureen laughed "Benny, what year are you living in? 1834? We can have a baby without being married"

Benny put on a sad face "Are you sure you don't want to get married?" he asked "What?" she asked "Did you already bought a ring or something" she laughed but Benny nodded.

Maureen's jaw fell. "No you didn't" she shook her head in disbelief "Yeah I did" Benny reached over to the side table next to the couch and pulled opened the drawer. "No" she closed her eyes.

Benny pulled out a robin's egg blue box. "Maureen, babe, I love you so much, and I want to be married to you" Maureen opened her eyes "It's from Tiffany's" she moaned with longing. Benny untied the white ribbon and opened the box.

He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. Inside was an amazing ring, a huge square diamond with little diamonds around it and diamonds down the side, on a whit gold band. "Oh my God!" she sighed happily. Benny got down on one knee, "I was going to wait, but I want to do it now"

Maureen looked at the ring, then at Benny. "Benny…" she started "Maureen I want you to be my wife. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. You are carrying my baby and I want to be with you" He took the ring out of the box and offered it to her. Maureen couldn't say anything but she let him slip it on her left hand. "Please marry me?" he asked.

A tear fell down Maureen's cheek. "Ok" she nodded her head as he stood up with the biggest grin she had ever seen him wear. "This is amazing" she said looking at the ring. "How much did you pay for this?" she held it up looking at it from above.

"I'm not telling you that" he said sitting down and pulling her so her back was resting on his stomach again. "No come on, tell me" she said still looking at it.

"It was a little over $600,000" he said knowing she wouldn't have stopped asking. "Oh my god!" she turned her head to him. "You shouldn't have paid that much, why did you pay that much?" Benny smiled "Maureen, it's not that much. I love you and I want you to have the best."

"Ok" she shrugged. Maureen loved the ring and didn't really want to give it back.

"When do you want to get married?" He asked brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Not for a long time" she said "At least until after the baby is born"

Benny nodded "Babe, we can do it whenever you want, as long as I know I have you." Benny was so happy, he really did love Maureen. It wasn't just because she was pregnant; he really did want to be with her.

"What's being married like?" she asked.

"It's not really any different then what we are doing now, except you'll have my last name." he said still playing with her hair. "No, I'm keeping Johnson" she told him, still admiring her beautiful ring. "Oh, well then, it's not different."

She turned around on her side "We will have married sex" she raised her eyebrows and laughed "Does that mean we will have less sex?" he laughed turning on his side and holding her around the waist. "No, I will never ever let that happen" she looked back at him.

Benny leaned down and kissed her. "Good, because I don't think that I would ever not be with you" They kissed again "Plus I think that I would die if I didn't get off" Maureen gave him a look, knowing what he meant "Benny, I'm sorry, I want to do it, but anyway we would, you'd end up touching my tits and it hurts really bad"

He kissed the side of her neck and wove his hands through hers, feeling the cool metal from her ring. "So you like the ring?" he asked "Baby, I love the ring"


	16. Still Jealous

"Open!" Maureen said as she pounded on the hard metal door "I come bearing news and gifts" She stood out in the hall way. "It's August and it is really really hot outside and if I die from the heat Benny will come kick your ass."

The door slid open with a pissed off looking Roger in his boxers. "What?" he asked. Maureen looked at his disheveled hair and inside out boxers and realized something. "Oh my god! You two were fucking!" she squealed and threw her head back laughing.

"Maureen what do you want?" he asked impatiently

"You were having sex!" Maureen joked in a sing song voice. Roger began to slide the door shut. "Ok!" she laughed as Mimi came out of the bed room with a leopard print silk robe tied around her body. You could see a small baby bump through the fabric. Mimi must have only been one month behind Maureen, so about three months.

"Hey Maur" She smirked and walked over to the kitchen part. "I brought you guys a gift." She held out a plastic bag. Roger took it and inside was a box of new colorful coffee mugs.

"Thanks Maur" he nodded and handed a pink one to Mimi who was pointing to it like a toddler. "Thanks you" she smiled sweetly and poured some coffee in it. "These are really nice. Thanks!" she grinned and took a sip.

Maureen peeled off her winter coat to revel a pair of red shorts, knee high black boots, and a tie-dyed tube top with the rolling stones logo on it.

"Last time I was over all of your cups had chips in them so I thought I would get you some new ones." Maureen put her left hand on her face; hoping one of them would catch a glimpse of her ring.

"OH MY GOD!" Mimi shrieked and dropped the coffee cup, it smashed and broke.

"Well, thanks for breaking the cup I spent Benny's hard earned money on." Maureen laughed as Mimi ran over to her

"He didn't!?" she grabbed her hand and looked at Maureen's ring. "He did" she grinned "And you're not going to?" Mimi asked leaning closer to the ring "I think so" Maureen nodded as

Roger sat on the couch unmoving. "I don't think your boyfriend is breathing" Maureen pointed.

Mimi looked over at Roger and leaned down to kiss him. His started to kiss back and she detached and turned back to Maureen "Whore" he sighed and took a black cup from the box. "Only for you" she went back to Maureen.

"So, you are going to marry Benny?" she laughed trying to take the ring off of Maureen's finger. Maureen pulled her hand away "I believe so" She gave her a funny look "Why? You doubt that we are going to get married"

Roger rolled his eyes and walked into Marks room with two cups of coffee. "Maureen.." She stared to say but the sounds of smashing ceramic came from the bedroom.

"Fuck" Roger cried and jumped out to the room. "He was jacking off!" Roger said. He had coffee spilled down his shirt.

"Fuck off Roger!" Mark came out of the bed room with a pair of red plaid pajama pants on. He had a boner, not a very big one, but a boner none the less.

"Marky!" Maureen smiled and turned around to face him "Look" she waved her left hand "That's very nice Maureen" he nodded, still fuming at Roger. Maureen smiled her charming smile "Me and Benny are getting married" Mark seemed to forget all about his rage and his boner went down. She wiggled her hand at him once again.

He ran over to the couch and sat down "Shit Maureen, you didn't say yes did you?" he grabbed her hand and stared at her iceberg of a ring "Yes" she pulled her hand away from him.

"Maureen, what the hell is wrong with you?" he groaned putting his head in his laughed, offended "Um, I'm allowed to marry who ever I want to marry"

Mark shook his head "Once you become his wife you are going to become Muffy. He will fuck you over." Maureen shook her head. "Benny loves me. He wouldn't do that. I'm not just someone he married for money." Mark shook his head again "No" he said in a grim voice "You are just someone he's marrying for sex."

Maureen stood up and grabbed her purse "If Benny wanted to have sex with me he wouldn't have to marry me." She headed to the door

"Maureen wait!" Mimi called "Mark why do you have to be such an asshole!" she hit him on the head"Because he is jealous" Maureen said and crossed her arms "He's jealous of Benny. Because I have sex with Benny every night."

"God Mo!" Roger said from the couch, his mouth full of cereal. "We don't need to here that"

Maureen rolled her eyes and continued "He's jealous because I'm with Benny and not with him." Mark slowly shrank down into the couch. "He always thought I would comeback to him when I decided that being a lesbian was just a phase"

Mark stood up "Maureen, do you not see what's going on?" he asked her. "Benny is just using you, or he was, until he got you pregnant" She laughed "He is not using me" She couldn't believe what he was saying "If you say so Maur" He grabbed a mug out of the box and went over to the coffee pot and poured him self a glass.

Maureen lay on the couch, her head resting on Benny's lap. He was watching basketball on TV and she was reading her worn copy of What to Expect. "Benny?" she asked looking up at him. He watched for another second then looked down at her "Hmm?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, looking down at her five month pregnant belly "Are you sure you really want to get married?" she asked looking back up at him. "Maureen, of course I do. What's wrong babe?" She closed her book and rested it on top of her stomach

"I was at Mimi's and Roger's today" Benny sighed and turned off the TV. "And what did they say?" She bit her bottom lip nervously "They said then now that you have money, that the only reason you proposed to me is because of the sex."

"Fuckers" Benny sighed under his breath but then looked Maureen in the eye. "Maureen, I have wanted to fuck you since the day you first walked into the loft." Maureen smirked.

"But I also have loved you since the day you walked in there too. I have always wanted to be with you" Maureen smiled at him, he was being totally sincere.

"I married Allison because her dad was rich and I wanted to start my company, which I did" Maureen laughed "So you are essentially saying that you are a money hungry gold-digger?" He nodded "I married her, but I never loved her. That's what I cheated on her all the time."

She smirked "How many times do you think you cheated on her?" she asked.

He thought for a moment "Honestly, I'd say with twenty women" Maureen sat up, coughing in shock "God! You're a man whore!" He patted her back softly and rolled his eyes. "I prefer experienced." He helped her lay back down on his lap. "I was always horny. Besides, I only did it because Allison didn't put out, ever. We were married for 5 years and honestly we only did it twenty times. We do it more times than that in a week" he walked his fingers down her arm.

"What about you? You cheated too" She gulped nervously. "Um, between men and women, I have done it with 20 people." Benny felt sort of strange "Well, I've had sex with 25 people"

Maureen looked up at him "I don't want to cheat anymore. And I want you to be faithful too."

Benny nodded "I never want to be with anyone else either" Maureen sat up "Whoa, wait, I never said that." She made a face and he looked at her with awe. "What do you mean?" he asked "Well, I'm not opposed to threesomes." She gave him a seductive look.

"Really? I mean, I've never had one, have you?" She giggled "Three actually, one with two men, one with a man and a woman, and one with two women." Benny looked at her like he wanted to rip her clothes off. "Maureen, I love you so much" He squeezed her tightly; apparently glad to have a sexual woman marrying him.

"So" He said looking at her with lust. "Are you still sore?" Maureen smirked and pulled her shirt up, reveling her bra-less breasts. "Go ahead" Benny grinned and put his face in-between them "I've missed you" he said muffled. Maureen giggled "Benny!" she squealed as he licked her nipple. "I am really horny baby" he told her, his face resting on her breast. "Well, we haven't fucked in two weeks." She rubbed his cheek. "But, I am still pretty sore. So lets..." Benny grinned and picked her up. "Don't worry babe, I will be very gentle with you" He said in a very sexy voice. Carrying her up the stairs gracefully, he took her into the bed room.


	17. Help Needed

"Hi Riley" Benny rubbed Maureen's five month pregnant belly "Daddy loves you so much, no matter what people tell you." Maureen smacked the top of Benny's head lightly "Benny, don't depress the baby, she doesn't want to know she was conceived out of our affairs." He kissed a place where Riley had just kicked. "Daddy can't wait to meet you" he kissed again. "She is so active today" Maureen stood up off the bed and pulled her blue tank top down. She put on a see-through tunic, with blue flowers printed on it over the tank top. Her long brown curls were as wild as ever, but the pregnancy hormones made them even glossier. She had it tied up in a loose braid. Pregnancy agreed very well with Maureen.

"You drink too much caffeine." Benny told her walking into the closet. He came out trying to put on a tie. "Benny" she walked over and tied it for him. "I do not drink that much" she flipped the tie through it's self. "Maureen you drank a pot of coffee yesterday, that's a lot of caffeine" She finished and pulled it up. "Benny, I am waiting for the day I give birth to this little leech, then I will be able to have some alcohol" she grinned and put on a pair of dark blue maternity jeans. Benny put on his suit vest and turned to Maureen as he buttoned the buttons "You aren't going to breastfeed?" he asked. She laughed putting on a pair of white slip on Converse "Of course" Benny pulled her to him, now they couldn't exactly be very close because of her large stomach.

"Maureen, if you are going to breastfeed then you can't drink" her mouth dropped in shock "No, I need alcohol!" she wined. He shrugged his shoulders "Sorry" Maureen though for a second "Well, ok, all of my books talk about something called supplementing. So I guess I could give her formula when I drink" Benny rubbed her stomach softly and smirked "Then why don't we just give her formula all the time" Maureen smacked his arm. "Go to work, I don't want you here" He smiled "Ok, but first give me a kiss" Maureen stood on her toes and gave him a soft kiss "Go and make money." He pulled on his suit jacket and walked into the living room. "Maur" he said sitting on the couch to put his shoes on "What are you going to do today? I feel bad that I leave you home alone." Maureen came out "I'm going over to Collin's, Luis is going to paint on my stomach" she lifted up her shirt again to look at her belly.

Benny sat at his desk, his feet up on his desk, bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do today; he was waiting for some prissy pop singer who wanted to change to a new, hipper label. She was four hours late. "Mr. Coffin. There is someone here to see you" the voice of his secretary "Is she here yet?" he hit the speak button. She giggled "No, I'm sorry, but the person's name is Roger Davis, he says he knows you" Benny was a little shocked. "Yeah, I know him, send him in" he took his feet off the desk and waited for Roger.

When Roger walked in he looked as out of place as anyone could be at an office setting. He was wearing his favorite plaid pants and an oversized Clash T-shirt under a jet black leather coat. He sat down in the chair opposite Benny's. "Hi Roger" Benny hid a laugh. Roger looked up at Benny. "Mimi's pregnant" he told him in a grim voice "I know man; Maureen said they are only a month apart, Congrats" But Roger shook his head "No, it's not good" he looked upset "Benny, I we have no money and we can't afford a baby" he was being very serious now "I know that I criticized you for working, for selling out. But I need a job, I need money for the baby, and I have no where else to go." Benny couldn't believe what he was hearing. After 4 years of Roger and Mark acting like Benny was the devil for starting his own company, Roger was actually asking for a job.

"Well, Roger…" Benny rolled a pen in-between his fingers. He knew that if he turned Roger down, Maureen would be more than pissed at him, having just gotten Roger and Mimi back as friends. But he also knew that a little part of him wanted to turn Roger down, just to get back at him. "I think that would be great. I can give you a job." Roger face turned to relief, it seems like a weight had lifted off his shoulders "Thank you Benny, this can help us so much" Roger smiled and sat up in his chair. "So, how would you feel about being a music consultant? You get to listen to bands play at local places, and then, if you like them, you can offer them a contract. I trust your taste in music."

Roger looked like a child on Christmas morning "Wow, Benny, that's great, really thanks, I don't know how to thank you" Benny grinned. He was glad that he could help Roger. He couldn't not help, Mimi was pregnant. Roger stood up "So when do I start?" he asked.

Benny walked into his apartment at around nine 'o' clock. Maureen was sitting on the couch, her legs propped up on the coffee table with a pint of ice-cream resting on her stomach. She had tears streaming down her face. Benny dropped his brief case and went over to her. "Maureen, what's wrong baby?" he wiped a tear away from her cheek. "This, this movie is so sad" she gasped sobbing. Benny looked at the tv screen, she was watching Roseanne. He rolled his eyes. "Maureen, this is some stupid TV show." He rubbed her hair. She turned to him with a harsh glare on her face, putting the ice cream on the coffee table "It's not just some stupid TV show Benny. The Connor's work hard for everything they have! How can you be so insensitive!" tears started falling again. He looked at her scared, by now he was used to her normal 'Maureen' mood swings, but this was something else altogether. "I'm sorry baby, It's a really good TV show." he wiped her cheeks again. Maureen's eyes lit up. "It's ok" she kissed his neck softly.

Benny closed his eyes "I enjoy this mood swing" he whispered in her ear. But Maureen stopped "Excuse me?" she pulled away from him "So I am just someone to get you off?" Benny put his hands on her shoulders. "No Maureen. Really…" "Ow" she moaned softly, her hand moving down to her stomach. "Oww" she repeated, her eyes widening in pain "Are you ok?" he asked with major concern, his hands moving down to her belly too. "No" she said in a panicking voice "Oww! It hurts" she cried for real, standing up and pacing around. "Benny, I think I am having a contraction!" she told him. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "It hurts so fucking BAD!" she wined.

He was scared; he didn't know what to do. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before, and he was scared for Maureen and his baby. "Maur. What should we do?" It seemed like the contraction had passed. "I think we should go to the hospital." She told him, going over to get her red leather purse. "But you are only five months along, they baby can't be coming." he said standing up. "I know" she yelled at him. "But it fucking hurts! Take me to the hospital!" she was in pain, he could tell. "Please" she added nicely Benny went over the door and grabbed her jacket. "Alright, lets go" he opened the door and grabbed the keys to his car.


	18. Hospital Visit

Mimi's ring is in my profile. I love reviews!

* * *

Benny pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and jumped out of his side. He ran over to Maureen's side and opened the door. "Benny, really, I'm fine" She told him as he helped her out of the Range Rover. She had had one more contraction in the car. "I just want to make sure" he said as they made their way to the door. It slid open and they walked in. Maureen lowered herself into a chair near the door and Benny walked up to the counter.

"Hi" he said getting the attention of the nurse. "My fiancé is five months pregnant, but she is having contractions" He motioned to Maureen. "Her doctor's name is Dr. Vega." The nurse stood up and went to get a wheel chair. "Hello" She said going over to Maureen "We need to get you into a room and we are going to call your doctor." Benny helped Maureen stand up then helped her sit down in the wheel chair.

The nurse took Maureen into a private room. It didn't even look like a hospital. They gave her some medication to help stop her contractions until Dr. Vega got there and a surprisingly comfortable and pretty cotton hospital gown. "I worried" She said as Benny helped her take off her clothes. "It will be ok, don't freak out" he threw all of her clothes onto a chair. She lifted up her arms and her slid the dress onto her. "But what if she's not ok?"

Just as she laid back on her pillow, the door opened and Dr. Vega walked in. "Oh thank god!" Maureen smiled, her hands resting on her stomach. "How are you?" she walked over to the end of the bed and took Maureen's chart. "17 weeks pregnant and having contractions, how do you think?" Dr. Vega nodded "Before I check you out, let me ask you a question. You conceived on March 21st? Correct? I don't have my charts from the office here." Maureen nodded and she scribbled something on the chart. "And its August 3" Dr. Vega walked over to Maureen and pulled up her gown. She saw the design Luis had painted. It was a colorful flower with pastel tie-dye petals, growing up from her belly button. Dr. Vega raised her eyebrows. "Um, my friend Luis is a painter, its body paint." She nodded and placed her hand on the bottom of Maureen's stomach, putting gentle pressure where Riley was usually at.

"Well, the baby hasn't dropped yet." She said then went down to Maureen's legs. "I need to see if you are dilated" she told her. Maureen nodded and Dr. Vega placed two fingers inside of her. "You aren't dilated at all" she said taking them out. "I don't think this is premature labor" She told her. Maureen pulled down her dress "So I am going to be ok?" she asked. Dr. Vega nodded again "What your have been having, I'm sure, are called Braxton Hicks Contractions. Although we usually don't expect them until late in the eight month, and they usually aren't as strong as this, which is pretty odd, they are perfectly normal and are fine." Maureen let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you" she grinned as Benny kissed her hand. "But we want you to stay tonight; just go we can make sure you are ok." Maureen fell back against the pillow "That sucks" she sighed. "Benny can stay too" Dr. Vega said.

Maureen and Benny were lying on the bed; she was resting on his arm which was wrapped around her back. "When I have Riley, I want you to bring me a martini and sushi" she told him. "Then when I come home, I want a joint" Benny turned to her. "You can't smoke with a baby in the house, that's dangerous" She rolled her eyes rubbing her stomach. "Fine, then I will go over to Collins's and do it with them, but I want pot!" Benny put his hand on her mouth. "They are going to take Riley away from us is they hear you" he joked and kissed the top of her head. She got loose from his hand. "I am going to have one whether you like it or not. I did it before I got pregnant with Riley" He sighed "Well, at least I can help you with the martini and the sushi."

She turned around on her side. "Thank you for taking care of me" she looked up at him. He smiled "Maureen, I love you, besides, that's what a husband is supposed to do, take care of his wife" she felt a rush of love for Benny. He was so amazing, perfect even. Handsome, rich, compassionate, funny, amazing in bed, and she could tell he was going to be a great father and husband. She took a deep breath "I love you too" she smiled. Benny leaned down to kiss her and she kissed him back. "Maureen" he looked at her, fire in his eyes. She knew what he wanted.

"Benny, we are in a hospital" she looked at the door; it didn't have a lock on it. "Maureen" He said in a low growling voice "I want to be with you" Maureen would have loved to have sex with him, but she was 17 weeks pregnant and had just been having false labor, plus they were in a public place. "Benny, no, I don't feel well" she told him. He sighed "Fine" he pouted. Maureen knew how he felt "I'm sorry" she whispered, looking down at her stomach. "Tomorrow night, I'm all yours" she smiled "Fine" he grinned and kissed her.

"Oh, did I tell you?" Benny asked after they pulled away "Roger came to the office today." "Yeah?" she asked sitting up straighter. "And he asked me for a job" Maureen snorted in laugher. "No he didn't" she shook her head but Benny nodded. "Yeah, I gave him one too. He's going to be a music consultant for the label." Maureen laughed. "I can't believe that he wanted a job, after all that shit he put you through" Benny rubbed her arm softly. "He wants to support Mimi" he said. Maureen sighed "I guess that better than Mimi supporting him with her stripper tips." He laughed "It is" he nodded.

There was a knock on the door. "Hi" Mimi walked in, with a bag in her hand. She was wearing a floaty blue skirt, a red t-shirt with Chinese symbols on it, and brown knee high boots. Her long black curls were tied up into two braids. "Mimi!" Maureen smiled. "I brought you some stuff." She held up the bag and Maureen saw that is was hers. "I still have the key to Benny's apartment" she shrugged and put the duffle bad on the table in front of the bed. "How did you know I was here?" Maureen asked sitting up. Benny got off the bed and sat down on a chair next to the bed. "Oh Benny called Roger to tell him not to come into work tomorrow because you were in the hospital. I had to come." She shrugged. "Come here!" Maureen laughed and Mimi went over to hug her, which was difficult with both of their large stomachs.

Roger, followed by Mark, came into the room, both carrying cups of coffee. "Guys!" Maureen smiled. She couldn't believe that they would come down to visit her. "You didn't have to come all the way down here. I'm fine" but she was happy that they came. "Yeah, and you didn't have to go into our apartment" Benny said looking directly at Mimi. "We found something in there too" Mark had a slight smirk on his face. "What?" Maureen asked in a dangerous tone. "This" Mark dug into his messenger bag and pulled out a small tape. "Mark!" Maureen gasped "Give that to me right now!" she held out her hand. It was the tape Benny and Maureen had made.

Mark laughed "No I think I will hold it as black mail and play it at your wedding" he put in back in his bag. "Did you watch any of it?" Maureen asked nervously looking at Benny. "We watched Benny go down on you." Roger said as Mimi hit his arm. She had perched herself on the windowsill. "You have some skills by the way, and Maureen, pregnancy it really good on your body" Maureen gave him the finger and looked in the bag Mimi brought. "So Mimi" Maureen grinned "Did you find out the sex of the baby yet?" Mimi's hand moved to her stomach "I think we are going to wait" she told Maureen "Until it's born" Mimi was trying to make some serious eye contact with Maureen. "Benny, I'm hungry" she said turning to him, putting both hands on her swollen stomach. "Me too" Mimi nodded turning to Roger. "I guess we are going to go get food" Roger sighed getting up "You are buying" he pointed to Benny. "Of course" he nodded and all three of the men left.

Mimi got off the windowsill and sat down on the bed. "Roger asked me to marry him" she said. Maureen blinked her eyes. "Wow" she said "What, are you not surprised?" Mimi asked. "No, Mimi, Roger loves you; of course I'm not surprised. I was surprised when Benny asked me to marry him, but you and Roger, no" Maureen smiled and looked at Mimi's hand. Mimi had on a sleek gold ring that had a round diamond inlaid into it. It was totally Mimi. "When is it?" Mimi smiled "Next month, and I want you to be my maid of honor." Maureen grinned "Of course!"

"We are whipped man" Roger said as he, Mark, and Benny headed down to the hospital cafeteria "Maureen says boo and you go get her a sandwich" Roger hit the down button on the elevator. "Same with you but I do it because I get daily blowjobs, I'm not wipped" the doors opened and Benny walked in. "Benny, man, tell me your secret" Roger laughed walking in with him. Benny shrugged "No secret, Maureen likes sex, and she likes to please me" he was smirking, "Right Marky?" Mark was staring at the floor of the elevator for a few second. "I have a date" he blurted out "Tonight" Roger's mouth hung open in shock. "What's her name?" Benny asked in the same amount of shock as Roger. No one thought Mark would date, he never seemed like he would get over Maureen. "Her name is Lily and I met her at the library. She works at the Met. We are going to see a movie in the park in two hours." They all got out of the elevator and walked into the cafeteria.

"What is she like?" Roger asked as the waited in the line for food. "She's short, about 5'2, and really small. She has really shiny red hair and bright blue eyes." He said. Roger, being like any man, asked the question both he and Benny were thinking. "How's her rack?" Mark laughed "It's not bad actually, it's not Maureen's, but it's nice." It was Benny's turn to order. "Shit, we forgot to ask what they wanted." Roger sighed "Just order everything" Mark told him, "that way they won't have to bitch at you guys." "Smart man" Roger patted him on the back. They ordered the food and headed back up to Maureen's room. "Mark, seriously, can I have that tape?" Benny asked. Mark nodded and took the tape out of his bag. "Thank you" he nodded. "Did you and Muffy ever tape yourselfs?" Benny laughed. "Roger, we were married for five years and we had sex about 20 times. She wasn't into shit like that"

Maureen and Mimi lay with their stomach touching. "Do you think that they are going to be best friends?" Mimi giggled. "Oh Riley just kicked!" she felt her kick right above her belly button, where their stomachs were touching. "Mine just started kicking" Mimi said "I don't really want to know, but I think it's a boy. I kind of sense it". The door opened and Mark, Benny, and Roger all walked in, carrying food in Styrofoam containers. "Yay food!" Mimi sat up as Roger handed her one of the containers. "I got the tape from Mark" Benny whispered to Maureen as he handed her a Coke. "You really are the best baby" she grinned and kissed him passionately.


	19. The Purple High Heel

I was writing this chapter as smutt, but then I went some where else with it. It's kinda just filler. I am having wirters block. I'm not going to abbandon this story, I just can't figure out how to get it where I want it.

Do you guys, my two loyal reviewers (GeeDee and elphabathropp), and everyone else who reads, but doesn't review, like the smutt, should I add some. I feel like it's weird to Benny and Maureen to be having the kind of sex I want them to while she's pregnant.

Ok, I rambled. Sorry. Please review, they make me want to continue. Honestly tell me what you like and what you don't like.

* * *

The private elevator door was stuck open by a purple stiletto heel. Benny and Maureen were on the floor kissing. "Benny, Benny, stop. We can't fuck in the elevator" she said trying to catch her breath. Benny kissed her feverishly. "Why not?" he asked hoarsely. "What if someone wants to come up here?" she asked as Benny went again for her mouth. When they detached he took a deep breath. "We'll put our clothes back on." He mumbled sitting up on his knees. He unbuckled his pants, slid them off, and hiked up her shiny silver dress to reveal her pink lace panties

"We are like a couple of horny teenagers." She sighed. Benny pulled off her dress completely "You're wearing my favorite bra" he said then buried his face in her cleavage. "It thought your favorite bra was no bra." Maureen laughed as Benny started to kiss the very tender skin. "I adapted." He said muffled through her supple skin.

"Benny" Maureen wined as he fumbled to unhook her bra. He pulled her bra off "Benny, I want to do it on the bed, and I want you to fuck me from behind" She whispered in his ear, knowing that this would get him to go into inside. Benny gave her one more kiss then stood up and walked into the apartment. It had worked, she thought smirking as she grabbed the purple stiletto. Benny was already half way up the stairs to the bedroom.

Maureen came into the bedroom and Benny was sitting on the edge of the bed. He grinned as she walked in, although, it was mostly because she was naked except for her panties. "Come here" he grinned. She walked over him and sat down next to him. "You know, it's hard to imagine that we would ever be fucking. Like, two years ago."

Benny shook his head. "Maureen, two years ago I was dreaming that I could fuck you, I was stuck in a sexless marriage. And just so you know, that's why I cheated. I'm not a cheat." Maureen kissed him "Please just shut up" she said as they came apart.

Benny laughed "How are we going to do this?" he asked as she unbuttoned his shirt. "What do you mean?" she slid it off and tossed it to the floor. "I mean, I don't want to be on top of you." He shivered a little as she pulled his boxers down. "Why not?" she stood up and pulled her lace panties down. "Because I might hurt the baby." He pulled her hair away from her face as she got down on her knees. "Benny, you can't hurt the baby, besides, I told you I wanted you to fuck me doggy style." She took him into her mouth and he moaned loudly. "Maureen, oh, I'll fuck you how ever you want."

She continued to work on him. It was so amazing to Benny that she was so skilled at this, and so happy to do it for him. "I'm gonna cum" he groaned holding onto her head. He came in her mouth and she swallowed "Oh, you are so fucking good at that." He said as she came back up. "I know" she smirked and crawled on the bed.

"I have a question for you." She knelt behind him on the bed, running her hands on his chest. "Yes?" Benny grinned twisting his head back and kissing her on the neck. "Do you like my tattoo?" He grinned "I love it babe" she grinned and got on her hands and knees. Benny moved over to her and grabbed her hips. "See I love it." He traced it with his ring finger then leaned down to kiss the top star.

"Thanks" she nodded as he positioned him self to thrust into her. "Come on Benny" she wined. He held her hips steady and pushed the tip of himself into her, not letting himself go any further. "Benny" she moaned, pushing her hips back. He thrust into her, filling her up entirely. "Oh god!" she cried.

Benny pounded into her hard. It felt so nice to be having sex. They were doing it less frequently. Maureen had been having back aches, headaches, and not to mention her breasts had been very sore. "Oh Benny, fuck me" she moaned. He groaned, going faster "I'm trying" he bit his lip. "Ah, Oh my god" She screamed out loud with her eyes closed.

He rubbed his hands up and down her sides as he fucked her. "Benny you feel so good, so good" she panted. Benny could feel him self about to cum. He tried not to because he wanted Maureen to get off too. "Fuck Maureen." He moaned as he came

Maureen collapsed on to the bed as Benny let her hips go "You came?" she asked laying on her back; brushing her hair back. He nodded "I'm sorry." She looked shocked, and sort of disappointed. "Um, no, it's ok." She mumbled. This had never happened to Benny before; he could usually last for a long time. "No, baby, I can get you off if you want me to." He rubbed her leg. "No, really, Benny, It's fine." she whispered. She couldn't believe that they had had bad sex. They never had bad sex.

"I don't know why this happened" he said as Maureen got under the white comforter and red silk sheets. "Because you were horny as fuck, and you like looking at my ass." She snuggled up to him. "Honestly, it's alright. I like just pleasing you sometimes." Benny got under the blanket and rubbed the side of Maureen's five month pregnant stomach.

"Are we sure it's ok to be having sex when you are this pregnant?" he asked, feeling Riley kick where his hand was resting. Maureen grinned to herself. "Are you afraid you are touching the baby with your huge cock?" Benny was almost offended "Yes, I am actually. I wouldn't want the first thing my daughter to see be my dick. That's wrong." Maureen couldn't help but laughed. "If you want me to explain it to you again, I will. I asked Dr. Vega, and she said that there is no way you can touch the baby. I have like, um, she said a plug over the, um, womb"

Benny shook his head. "Ok, stop" he stuck out his tongue. "Well, you asked" she pushed her elbow into his chest. "Go to sleep" Benny said with his eyes closed. "Fuck you" she quipped right back at him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep next to her wonderful, if not sometimes early, fiancé.


	20. Wedding

The next chapter is going to be the party. Hopefully I can get it done before school starts. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I just got a job and school is starting soon and my Big Brother fever is in full swing. GO DAN!

As always, Mimi's beautiful dress is in my profile. Review please!

"We are going to be late" Benny sighed sitting the bed. "If you don't shut the fuck up I am going to strangle you" Maureen came out of the bath room. She had on a beautiful white dress with small colorful flowers on it. Her hair was curled perfectly and she was wearing a necklace with three strands of crystals and a few silver bangles on her left wrist. She also had on a pair of pink Mary Jane Pumps.

"You look amazing" Benny grinned standing up. She smiled "Thank you, but I look so fat" she sighed. Benny placed his large hands on her stomach. "You are six months pregnant, you are supposed to be fat." Maureen rolled her eyes, having heard that for the millionth time. "Okay, please, lets go" she took his hand and led him out to the bed room.

They arrived at the curch and Benny helped Maureen out of the cab. "Take it easy man" Benny handed the cab driver some money and he drove away. They walked into the building, and around to the place Mimi had told them to come. Maureen saw Mark sitting on a bench, fiddling with his camera. "Hey Mark, you look adorable in your suit" she smiled at him as Benny hung her jacket up on a coat rack. He looked up at her "Hey Maur, you look really fat" he went back to his camera.

"Why are you so rude Marky?" Maureen sat down on the bench and kissed his cheek. Mark flinched a little and sighed "Your fiancé is right there" he frowned. Benny shrugged "I don't care who she kisses, as long as she kisses me too. Maureen's eyes lit up "Benny, do you want to have a threesome with Marky?" she laughed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as Mark shook his head "No, that's ok actually, if you would stop sexually molesting me. I have a date; I don't need a pity fuck."

Maureen grinned "You have a date?!" Mark nodded, "yeah; she's with Mimi in the room, over there" he pointed to a wooden door to the right of the entrance. Maureen nodded to Benny and he helped her stand up. "Thank you baby" she kissed him then walked into the room.

Maureen walked into the room and saw Mimi sitting in a couch talking to a redhead in a tight purple dress. She girl was tiny, and her hair was a fiery red. Mimi saw Maureen and grinned big. "Hi Maureen!" she stood up. Mimi was wearing a beautiful pink dress. It was short and almost all lace, with a pink silk underneath and a big pink flower under the left breast. She also had on a deep red veil. You could hardly tell she was pregnant, as opposed to Maureen, who had almost gained 15 pounds already.

"Mimi, you look so amazing!" she smiled as Mimi hugged her. Mimi smiled "Thank you Maureen, but I feel like shit." "Yeah, a human being in your stomach will do that to you" Maureen shrugged her shoulders. "I brought you some chocolate" Maureen handed Mimi a bag of chocolate "It's a tradition in my family, so I figured you may want some." Mimi's eyes lit "Thank you!"

The redhead stood up and walked over to Maureen and Mimi. She was about 5 foot and was tiny to Mimi's 5'4 and Maureen's 5'6. "Hi, I'm Lily" she held her hand out to Maureen. She took her hand and shook it. "Maureen" she nodded "You're Mark's date" Lily smiled and nodded "How old are you?" Maureen asked "Oh, I'm 20, well, I'll be 20 in three days"

"No," Maureen laughed taking a bite of chocolate "so we went out to dinner last night and when we got home, he like, fucking cornered me in the elevator." Maureen, Mimi, and Lily were sitting on the wooden floor of the dressing room. Maureen was sitting with her back against the couch Mimi snorted in laughter. "He cornered you." She squealed Maureen nodded "Yes, he wanted to have sex in the elevator. I'm all for like, Benny's fantasies" she rolled her eyes. Lily chocked on a piece of chocolate "But I am not going to have sex in a dirty elevator when I'm pregnant."

"So I got him inside and to the bedroom and we started fuck." Maureen grinned "And I went down on him, but then we actually started to do it, he only lasted for like, less then two minutes." She sighed. "I don't know what happened"

Mimi nodded "He did that with me too. When he gets too horny, he cums early" Lily laughed "What about you Lily. Ever been with an early cumer?" Mimi took another bite of her chocolate, making sure not to get any on her dress. Lily looked nervously at Maureen. "Um, actually, I'm a virgin."

Maureen's eyes widened "Really, a virgin? Wow." She took a deep breath, she wasn't sure anyone in New York City over the age of 13 was a virgin "What about you and Mark? Are you going to do it with him?" Lily shrugged, brushing a lock of her fiery red hair behind her ear "I don't know, actually, I really like Mark, but I've only know him for a few days."

Maureen and Lily came out to the hallway. It was filled with people. Girls Maureen knew from the Cat Scratch Club, Mimi's family, Roger's family and Roger's band members. Maureen and Lily made their way over to the Men. Benny , Collins, Mark, and Roger were standing in a corner of the hallway. Collins was handing Benny a joint. "Hi" she kissed him before he took a drag and handed it back to Collins.

"Hi" he smiled as he exhaled the smoke. "You are going to smoke when I can't" she pouted and he blew a little smoke at her. She pulled him away from the others. "So you see that girl that Mark is standing with?" Maureen whispered pointing to Lily, who was chatting with Mark.

Benny turned and looked at her "I see her" he nodded "That's Mark's new girlfriend Lily, she's 19 years old and a virgin" Benny's eyes widened and he looked back at her "She's a virgin?" he was surprised, just like Maureen was, to learn that someone who looked like that could be a virgin.

"You may now kiss the bride" the man said and Roger pulled Mimi towards him. They kissed for a bout 20 seconds they came apart. Mimi was beaming and Roger looked happier than Maureen had ever seen him. Maureen handed Mimi her bouquet of silk flowers and she and roger walked back down the aisle.

"Ok" Mimi said handing Maureen a piece of the chocolate, the party is in a hour, at the loft. Roger wants to have sex and I couldn't agree more." She took off her veil and threw it on the floor of the dressing room. Maureen nodded "I think me and Benny are going to do the same thing." Mimi laughed but threw off her shoes. "You are not going to have sex in a church are you?" Maureen laughed. But Mimi nodded "Yes, now if you would kindly get out, I would be happy"


	21. Together

I feel UBER bad. I totally forgot about this story, I have been so so busy with a job and I help the Obama Campain alittle, and school.

I will update tomorrow.

"Benny just let me have the cookies" Maureen said putting them in the shopping basket she held on her arm. The seven month pregnant beauty wore tight jeans tucked into tan boots and a white long-sleeved shirt with colored feathers printed on it. Her fiancé took the cookies out again "We have these exact cookies at home" She grabbed them out of his hand again "But if we buy some now we won't have to shop for any later."

He sighed, giving up. Benny knew it was fruitless to be arguing with Maureen, what she got she wanted. "Ok, fine you can get the cookies" he said and she kissed him on the cheek "Thank you baby" she smiled dropping them in the basket.

"I thought we were here to get healthy things" he rolled his eyes as she loaded junk food into her basket. Benny at least had some healthy food in his. "Benny, I hate vegetables unless you cook them for me, I am not going to make or eat them when you are at work." She picked up a bag of mini Snickers bars and dropped them in.

An older woman in a pink Prada suit came over to her. "Are you pregnant?" she asked with a smile on her face before putting her perfectly manicured hand on Maureen's large stomach. "No actually, I jus fat" Maureen rolled her eyes.

The women's hand flew off her stomach "Oh" she said. Benny stepped in front of Maureen. "No, she is pregnant, she's just being rude." The women nodded "I don't like when people touch my stomach without asking." Maureen told her crossing her arms. "I understand, I hated it to when I was pregnant." The women nodded then walked away.

"Why do you have to be so rude to strangers?" Benny sighed turning around to face Maureen. "I'm rude?!" her eyes widened in shock. "She just touched my stomach, without asking me." She whispered so the women wouldn't hear her. "I hate that, what if she could have hurt the baby?"

Benny laughed, not believing what she had just said, the hormones could make Maureen a little delusional. "Ok, just try not to be rude." The finished shopping and went up to the counter. A teenage girl was reading Vogue Magazine, chomping on gum. She put down her magazine and started to ring out their stuff. "Oh are you pregnant?" she smiled at Maureen. Benny saw Maureen roll her eyes.

"Thanks for making me lunch." Maureen smiled as she took a bite of her pizza. "I just heated up pizza." He laughed and sat down on the floor behind her. She was sitting on the floor in the living room on a foam wedge pillow. She lied down against him. "I know when we should get married." Benny raised his eyebrows "When."

She looked down at her extravagant engagement ring "In May of 1992." Benny thought for a minute, "So Riley will be 6 months old?" Maureen nodded, excited. She really did want to marry Benny. They were in love. Benny was the last person she had ever expected to be with, let alone having a baby with. They hated each other while they lived in the loft. Except for the time Benny had gotten her drunk, Maureen was to busy pursing her Theater Degree at NYU, to even think about a relations ship with him.

She moved into the Loft in the beginning of her Junior year at NYU, they had made her live in the dorms for the first two years. When she moved in Benny had been dating Allison for a year. She was 19 and Benny was 23. It was 1987. It could have never happened. She had hated him since the first time they meet. Maureen and Roger were talking on the couch and Benny walked in. He had said something to Roger about bringing his trampy girlfriends to the loft.

But them ending up together was the last thing she had ever expected. She was happy though. Before he had married Allison, Benny had had an actual personality. He had a sense of humor, beliefs, and passions. He had to repress those when he committed to Allison. Instead he had a lot of affairs, a lot of sex.

Maureen had brought those things out of him, all of the good things. He was funny, caring, intelligent, and very horny. She fell in love with the man who she thought she would hate for the rest of her life. And she was happy, happier than she had ever been with a man before.

"That sounds perfect babe." He kissed the top of her head. Maureen turned and smiled at him. "I love you so much." A tear suddenly came to her eye. He laughed softly and wiped her cheek "Why are you crying Maureen?" she shrugged and laughed with him. "I don't know, I am just really happy right now, with you." She added.

He kissed her softly on the lips. "I am so happy too, I love you more than you could know." She smiled.

"Ok, that is enough of that." She laughed taking another bite of her pizza. Maureen was never good with sappy love kind of emotions. Benny kissed her neck softly. "So" he asked "How long will it be after you have the baby, for us?" He, of course, was talking about the sex. "I told you. About a month, and I think you can wait that long." She gently slapped his cheek.

"You know what I really miss?" she said and he raised his eyebrows "What is that?" She rubbed her stomach "I want some pot!" Benny rolled his eyes "You don't need pot." "But I do! I used to smoke all the time before I got pregnant. It's hard to quit." Benny laughed "Tell you what, I promise to get you some after you have Riley, okay?"

Maureen finished the last bite of her pizza. "Ok, that's good." She leaned back against her pillow again. "So we have everything we need for Riley?"

The nursery was done, although it looked more like one of the trendy shops Maureen shopped at then a room for a baby. Every thing had a tag on it, all the stuff was still in bags. Sure the wall paper was up, but there was nothing hanging on it.

One of the best parts of the nursery was a mural. It was a yellow background with five flowers on it, one in red, blue, yellow, green, and purple. It covered the biggest wall. Benny had surprised Maureen with it. She had visited her mother over a long weekend and he had brought Luis into paint it. She cried, of course, when she saw it, then she gave Benny the best and longest blowjob he had ever had in his life. He was, understandably very pleased with himself for thinking of it.

She was getting very excited for the baby to come out. She had already gained about 20lbs since she had gotten pregnant. Luckily, as soon as she found out she was going to have a baby she went out and bought a crazy expensive lotion for her stomach and breasts so she wouldn't get stretch marks. She felt like her stomach was going to explode it had gotten so big.

"I think the baby will just burst out of me like that movie Alien, you know?" she laughed. He smiled "I don't think that is the way it happens." She leaned back and kissed him softly "What do you want to do tonight?" he asked. She sighed "We need to work on the nursery."

I am giving you this, because I feel like, well in my mind at least, this all needs clarified.

I am basically changing the whole story line, because I feel like I would rather have Riley born in the winter.

Maureen is 22 when she gets pregnant, Benny is 26. Maureen's birthday is April 28th, 1968. Benny's is October 31, 1964. They are 4 years apart. Maureen is 23 when she has Riley and Benny will be 27.

She gets pregnant on March 21th, 1991. Riley will be born on January 11, 1991.

This means that Maureen is pregnant for about 42 weeks. Riley will be excatly two weeks late.


	22. Halloween Birthday

This is just one part of this "Chapter" I am writing another part of it. I like Reviews!

* * *

Maureen sat on the windowsill watching the snow. She had a blanket spread across her legs. It was about 6:30 in the morning. October had been very cold lately, she was surprised it was snowing on Halloween, but she loved it. Winter was her favorite season and it would be coming soon.

She turned around and looked at Benny. He was asleep, peaceful. Today was his birthday. Maureen always felt bad for Benny's mom for having a baby on a holiday.

Maureen stood up and wrapped the blanket around her body. She walked downstairs to the kitchen. Riley had been making her crave peanut butter lately, so as she ordered breakfast from a local restaurant, she ate straight out of the peanut butter jar.

"Yes, good morning to you too." She said holding the phone with her shoulder. "Happy Halloween too." She put the spoon in her mouth. "I want to place a breakfast order, Maureen Johnson." She said telling the women on the line her name so she could pick up the order.

Twenty minutes later Maureen was trying to hail a cab. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt, dark jeans and black boots. On top of that she wore a red coat, black gloves, and a white knit hat. A cab pulled up and she got in. She told the driver the restaurant and sat back and relaxed.

She walked in the doors and went up to the greeters table. "I have an order waiting, my name is Maureen Johnson." The women nodded and pushed a button. "When are you due?" the women asked looking at Maureen's stomach. "In about 7 and half weeks." She smiled placing her hand on her stomach. "You look amazing."

Maureen grinned; she loved being complimented about her stomach. "Thank you." A younger boy brought out a bag with her food. "It's my fiancé's birthday and I wanted to get him something special."

Maureen changed into flowered cami and boy short set. She carried a try with Benny's birthday breakfast up the stairs and into their bedroom. "Wake up Benny" she kissed him on the lips softly. His eyes opened. "Good morning, happy birthday." She smiled and kissed him again.

He pulled her onto the bed. "Benny" she squealed. He sat up to kiss her. "Happy Birthday" she whispered. "I brought you breakfast." Benny looked at the tray, over flowing with food. "Awe, babe, did you cook for me?" He took a fork full of eggs. "No." she shook her head. He took a bite. "Good".

She hit him on the cheek "Hey." He shrugged and rubbed her leg. "Well, babe, I don't want to die on my birthday."

They made love for two hours after Benny finished his breakfast. "So did I say Happy Birthday yet?" Maureen asked kissing his shoulder. "No." he grinned and rubbed her head. "Happy 27th Birthday." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Wow" Benny came into the Bathroom where Maureen was curling her hair with a curling iron. She was wearing a short, red, glittery, dress that was cut around the collar and sleeves to look like flames. She also had red tights and red shoes. Resting on the sink was a sequenced pair of devil horns.

"You look hot, pardon the pun" he smirked and grabbed her ass. She grinned turning off the curling iron and putting it away. "Thank you, I can't wait to go out." They were going out to dinner with Roger and Mimi and Mark and Lily for Benny's birthday.

"Is that your costume?" Maureen asked as she putt on her horns. Benny was in a nice pair of pants and a shirt. "What are you supposed to be?"

Benny turned her around so she was leaning against the counter and grabbed her butt. "I don't do Halloween." He leaned down and kissed her. She pulled away from him.

"What in the hell do you mean, your birthday is ON Halloween." She asked. She was a little mad too, Halloween was her favorite Holiday. "I need to show you the wonders of Halloween." He sighed frustrated, clearly horny.

"Ok, stop here." She told the cab driver. She opened the door and got out. "Pay the man Benny." Benny handed the cab driver tow twenties. "Keep the change." He said then got out.

"What are we doing in Alphabet City?" He asked. Maureen turned around, "What's wrong with Alphabet City? You used to live here." Benny shrugged "Youthful indiscretion."

Maureen rolled her eyes; she had learned to deal with Benny's hatred of the lower income parts of Manhattan. He grew up on the Upper East Side, only a few buildings down from where they lived now. He lived in the loft only because his parents refused to give him his trust fund until he turned 25. As soon as he moved in he started to date Allison. With her fathers money he started Cyber Arts. When his trust fund kicked in two years ago, he paid off Allison's father.

Although, Maureen didn't mind Benny had money. She actually liked being able to buy whatever she wanted. She liked labels and things from designers. That was one of the reasons she was so attracted to Joanne when she first met her. She was a lawyer; she had money to buy things for Maureen.

"Do you know that building?" She pointed to a six story building, the loft.

Benny nodded "Of course." She pulled him towards the door. "This building is actually going to be nice when I am done with it." Benny told her as they walked up the steps.

"I don't actually think they want it to change." She told him holding his hand pulling him past a few doors. From inside one of the apartments you could hear moaning. "I think we should do that instead of tramping around they city." He sighed.

"Benny, I will give you all the birthday sex you want when we get home." She told him when they reached the final step. She opened the metal down with her key. "We are here." She called into the empty room.

Mimi ran out of her and Roger's bedroom. "Oh my god Maureen you look amazing!" she said. Mimi was wearing a school girl outfit. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"I'm a teen in trouble." She twirled one of her pigtails around her finger. Maureen laughed "That's funny."

Roger walked out into the living room too, he, like Benny, was not wearing a costume. "Hey man." He nodded to Benny. Benny nodded back.

"Some kind of male mating ritual?" Maureen laughed "Where are Mark and Lily?" she looked around. They were supposed to be going to the Parade then out to dinner.

"Oh they are in Mark's room." Mimi pointed to the door. "Mark popped the virgin's cheery last night!" she whispered. Maureen was amazed, it's had been a month and they just now had had sex. "Does Mark have a big dick?" Mimi asked.

"No." Maureen waved her off. "It's like average, well small compared to Benny." She was just thinking out loud now. "Hey!" Benny had heard her. "Can we not discuss the size of my dick?"

"What about Roger?" Maureen smirked and Roger flipped her off.


	23. When Mommy Comes to Visit

Maureen moved back up the top of the bed and went to give Benny a kiss on his lips. "No don't" he said stopping her. She gave him a strange look. "You just had your mouth around my cock." She held back a laugh "And?" Benny looked uncomfortable. "And I came on your lips."

Maureen licked her lips "You can't taste your own stuff? You make me suck on your fingers after they are inside of me and you won't give me a kiss after I give you a blow job?"

He pulled her face to his and kissed her. She grinned when they came apart "That's better." She nodded. Benny sighed happily "You give the best wake up calls." She smirked

Maureen grinned and began to kiss his neck. "I'm glad you like it" she said "Because I need to tell you something." She said then continued kissing

Benny stopped her. "What?" he asked her nervously, whenever Maureen had to talk to him seriously, it was never good. The last time was when she told him she was pregnant.

"My mother…" She said quickly, her hand wrapping around his member. Benny sat up, prying her hands tenderly from his manhood. "No" he shook his head. "I don't want to meet your mother."

Maureen sat on her knees. "Well" she bit her lip. "That's too bad because she is coming over for lunch." Maureen clapped her hands together, grinning

Benny sighed and fell back against his pillow. "Fuck it Maureen" he sighed running his hands over his head. "You need to tell me things like this" he sighed.

"Well, she called me before you got up." Even thought Maureen had always slept in, for some reason now, probably because of the pregnancy, she was getting up around 5:30 every morning. "And she attacked me. Because my stupid sister, Bridget, told her that I'm pregnant." She kissed him again and he kissed back reluctantly.

"Does she have to come today?" He asked and she nodded, grabbing a hair tie and pulling her hair up.

"I'm going to take a shower, and no" she smirked "That is not an invitation." She got up, completely naked and he watched her walk into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Suck my dick then tell me your stupid mother is coming." He mumbled under his breath pulling his boxers up.

2 hours later Maureen came out of the bed room. She had on a ¾ sleeved turquoise dress. It showed off her amazing pregnancy cleavage. She had on a pair of black stiletto boots, lace tights. Her hair was done in loose waves with one small braid on the left side. "Maureen" Benny said from the couch. "You look amazing"

"Thanks." She smiled "I ordered lunch, so that should be coming soon." She sat down with him

Benny rubbed her stomach. "So is your mom mad that you are pregnant?" he asked and Maureen laughed loudly. "Benny, my mom had my older sister, Bridget, when she was 18, three years later, 1968, I was born. Then my younger sister, Grace, 3 years later, then seven years, Daisy was born." She took a deep breath. "So no, she's not mad."

Benny nodded "Do any of your sisters have kids?" Maureen sighed "Bridget is 25, married, and she has 2 kids. Jeremy and Gwen. Then Grace is 20 and has a son, Jaden, and then Daisy is 13, so she doesn't have any kids."

Benny laughed, "So you aren't the first." She grinned and shook her head "No, I am actually a late bloomer."

There was a knock on the door. Benny stopped breathing for a second. "She's not that bad, I promise" Benny helped get her off the couch and she went to the door.

She opened it. "You are not my mom." It was a boy, probably 17. He was holding a big box of the food Maureen had ordered. She took a few twenties out of her cleavage, where she usually kept money. "Here you go."

The young boy took the money as he stared at her breasts. "Thank you." Benny grabbed the box of food and slamed the door.

"Oh Benny, I take it as a compliment. You don't have to be so mean. They are just boobs." Maureen took the food into the kitchen.

Benny followed her "They are my boobs and I don't want other men to look at them." He wrapped her hands around her waist.

She turned around in a sudden mood change. "They are MY boobs." Maureen told him pushing his arms off of her"Not, yours and I don't like the fact you think that you own me just because you put an fucking ice burg on my hand." She lifted up her hand showing him the gleaming masterpiece of a diamond her had bought her.

Benny was a little shocked, and a litlle mad too. "I don't think I own you Maureen, I just don't want other men to look at you."

Maureen crossed her arms and huffed under her breath. "Yeah, says the man who fucked everyone in this city while he was married." She rolled her eyes.

"You know you are the biggest whore in New York Maureen." Benny said without thinking.

Maureen's mouth dropped open in shock

"Wait, Babe, I didn't mean that." He placed a hand on her shoulder but she recoiled.

"No." she told him and ripped the engagement ring off her finger. "Fuck you Benny" she said and placed the ring in his hand.

There was a knock on the door and wordlessly she took it back, slipping it back onto her left hand.

Benny stared at her as she went to open the door, did she really just give back the ring? She didn't want to be with him anymore because of one little comment he made. She just handed it to him like it was nothing.

"Hi mom." Maureen said and Benny walked into the foyer to greet her mother.

Maureen's mother was extremely beautiful. She had long curly hair and the same bottle green eyes as Maureen. She was wearing black pants and a red cardigan. Only a few years ago, as Maureen tells it. Her mother was on a trip to New York and met a famously wealthy publisher. They got married and have been living in Brooklyn ever since.

"Hi sweetie!" The older woman grabbed her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Ouch Mom." Maureen said and her mother released her.

"How far along are you?" she asked rubbing Maureen's stomach. "About 30 weeks." She told her.

They ate their lunch as Mrs. Johnson quizzed Benny about his job. She liked Benny a lot, more than any or Maureen's other boyfriends. The only other boyfriend she liked was Mark, but that was only because Maureen's family was Jewish and so was Mark's.

She was concerned, however, about Benny not being home enough to spend time with Maureen and the baby. "Oh, that won't be a problem." Maureen said snidely to Benny taking a bite of her food.

They showed her the nursery that Maureen had designed before she was about to leave. "This is amazing Maureen, sweetie, I can see you baby is going to be very very happy here."

They hugged goodbye and she left after about two hours. Maureen put on her coat. "I am going to stay with Collins and Luis, I can't be here." Maureen told him.

"Babe, don't leave. I didn't mean to say that. I love you." He said taking her hand.

"No." she ripped her hand away. Taking off the ring and handing it to him again. "You only think of me as a piece of ass you accidentally knocked up. I can't be with someone who thinks that."


	24. At Least Luis Cares

Maureen pushed her self out of the cab. The cab driver got out and helped her stand up. "You sure you got a place to go sweetie?" he asked. Maureen had broken down crying in the cab and told him the whole story.

"Yeah." She nodded handing him some money. "Nah, it's ok." He smiled. He wasn't bad looking; he had a decent smile and was about the same age as Benny. "Thanks." She nodded.

He helped her carry her bags to the door. "Good Luck." He told her.

Maureen knocked on the door of Collin's and Luis's apartment in Chelsea. Luis opened the door and pulled her into a hug. "Ouch, ouch…there is a baby in there." Maureen said, although she was hugged back.

"I am so sorry." He said with a tear in his eye. "Oh, Luis, please let me go." She said.

He released her and took her four bags into the apartment.

Collins led her to the couch. "I thought you were coming an hour ago, what took you so long?"

She sat down, being careful of her 8 month pregnant stomach. "Benny made me pack things, he wanted me to be comfortable."

"That's good. We got the guest room ready for you, and you can stay here as long as you need to." He rubbed her stomach.

Maureen nodded. "I kind of hungry." She said. "What do you want?" Luis stood up, "I can make anything."

"No, you don't have to go through any trouble seriously." She waved her hand.

Luis smiled "Maureen, I am not just a painter, you know. Before I sold my art I was a gourmet chef." Maureen's face lit up. "I think that I am going to like staying here." She joked.

Half an hour later Maureen was eating homemade Chinese food on their floor. She had changed into a black and gray striped sweater and black sweat pants.

"Thanks for letting me stay here guys." Maureen smiled taking a bite of the food.

"It's not a problem." Collins smiled. Luis had his head on her stomach, listening for the baby's heartbeat. "I can hear it." He smiled

"She, the baby is a girl." Maureen corrected him.

"Sorry, she." Luis nodded

"Are you going to forgive Benny?" Collins asked bluntly making Maureen choke for a second on her food.

"No, the fucker is an asshole and I didn't see it before." She said rubbing her swollen stomach.

Collins sighed. "Ok Maureen…" the phone rang and he got up to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked. "Oh, hey."

Maureen looked up at Collins "Is that Benny?" she asked pushing herself up off the floor.

"I think she wants to talk to you." Collins said as Maureen came over.

"Benny?" she said taking the phone.

"Listen baby…" She heard him start. His voice was horse and rough, almost as if he had been upset.

"No, you listen, you can't just call here after I leave, don't bug my friends." She put a hand on her hip.

Collins sat down on the couch with Luis. "I think they are going to work it out." Luis smiled "I don't know, Maureen can be very stubborn when it comes to relationships." Collins shook his head.

"Maureen Collins is my friend too, I can call, and I wanted to see if you were ok." He got mad again, just hearing her bitch at him over petty things.

"He was my friend first." Maureen said putting her hand on her hip.

"No he wasn't Maureen, you moved in four months after I did. Look, this is besides the point." He sighed; she could be so frustrating sometimes. Besides, having this fight on the phone wasn't very productive

"I don't love you Benny." She said

His end of the phone clicked.

"That was a little harsh don't you think Maur?" Collins stood with his mouth agape.

She took a deep breath. "No, I think it's the truth."

Four hours later at 1:30, they all went to bed.

"I don't know what I am going to do." Maureen sobbed to Luis. He was fully willing to listen to her bash Benny. She was wearing a black sweater over a purple t-shirt and dark jeans.

"Well, you could live here I guess." He said looking at her What to Expect When You're Expecting book.

"I can't raise a baby here, plus I think Benny would fight for custody." Maureen didn't think that she could win against. She didn't have a home, she didn't have a job, and she had a criminal record and a drug past. There was no chance she would win against a Trust Fund Baby Boy who owned his own successful company and lived in a nice penthouse in The Upper East Side.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Luis got up and got it. "Hi Mimi." He smiled but Mimi pushed him out of the way. "Maureen, you need to come with me." She pulled Maureen up. She wore a tuxedo shirt over a black t-shit that's said Birth Control is For Sissies and jeans.

"Why? What's up?" Maureen asked grabbing her red leather purse and jacket before Mimi could pull her out the door.

"Benny is in the hospital and we need to go." Mimi pulled her into the elevator Roger was holding open.


	25. Another Hospital Visit

Maureen sat in the cab silent. Roger sat in the front and Mimi sat in the back with her.

"Ok." She finally said. "What do you mean he's in the hospital?"

Roger looked back at Mimi with a concerned look. There was obviously something they were not telling Maureen.

"Um, Benny went into the hospital last night." Mimi said. "I guess he was drinking at a bar, and he got into a fight and, well, he was stabbed."

Maureen's eyes widened in shock. "What the hell!?" she cried. "He got stabbed, what an asshole." She fumed silently the rest of the way to the hospital.

They finally got there and Roger and Mimi took Maureen up to the room. Benny was laying down watching the news on TV. His torso was wrapped in thick gauze and there was a blood stain near his right side.

Roger and Mimi decided to stay out in the waiting room.

Maureen cleared her throat and Benny looked over at her. "Maureen." He frowned. "I told them not to get you." He looked ashamed to be in the hospital.

"You were stabbed?" she crossed her arms.

He sighed and turned off the TV. "I was in a fight." He told her trying to sit up. He was obviously in pain. She walked over to the bed and put a pillow under his back so he could sit up comfortably.

"Mimi told me, but why?" she asked.

He looked down at his stomach, the bloody bandage. "I was drunk, I don't really remember." He said "I was really upset about what you said to me on the phone and there is no alcohol in the house, because…" he motioned to her stomach.

She nodded and protectively touched her stomach. "You had to get drunk, that's how you deal with stuff?" she asked.

"I was upset and I needed to stop thinking about it." He said. She could tell that he was being serious, he really did love her.

"Do you know who stabbed you?" she asked and he shook his head no.

"I don't remember. It really doesn't matter; I'm ok, nothing to badly hurt." He sighed.

"Does it hurt?" she asked and he nodded.

"It hurts like a bitch." He told her.

Maureen smiled, happy. "Good, I think you deserved this."

Benny sighed and rubbed her stomach. She let him; after all it was his baby too. He could see the baby move through Maureen's t-shirt. "I just saw her kick through your stomach." He said.

Maureen smiled and nodded "Yeah, I noticed that last night, she's getting to be too big." This is the way they were, happy, before the fight. They did have more good times than bad and Maureen never really hated the bad. She overreacted then stewed the whole time her mother was there.

"So I suppose you will need someone to take care of you." She faked a sigh "You're going to be in bed for the next week or so. I guess I will have to move back in with you."

Benny's eyes lit up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her engagement ring. Pushing it up to her expectantly he took it and slipped it back onto her finger.

They kissed then came apart. "Don't leave again." He said laughed and she smiled "I can't promise it, just don't call me a whore again." She said only half kidding.

"No, Babe, I don't think that you are a whore." He said.

A doctor came in. It was a man in his late 40's with graying black hair and deep brown eyes under his glasses.

Maureen turned around "Hello Dr…" she said and he smiled.

"Dr. Fields." He took her hand and shook it. "Are Benny's wife?"

Maureen shook her head "Fiancé. My name is Maureen, nice to meet you." She tried to look at his chart. "Is Benny going to be ok?"

The doctor nodded. "I do believe that nothing major was injured. But he is going to need to be in bed while the wound heals, at least a week. Also, you will need to clean the wound everyday to stop infection."

Maureen stopped him "Oh, no, no, I can't do that."

"Ok, we can send a nurse over to your house in the afternoons to do this." Dr. Fields told her. "Benjamin is going to be fine Maureen."

Maureen turned to her fiancé as Dr. Fields left. "I'm glad you are ok." She told him. "But, try not to get into anymore drunk bar fights, okay?"


	26. The Nurse's Crush

This is just some short filler, Maureen is going to have the baby with in the next four chapters!

* * *

Maureen stood at the sink in the kitchen. She was washing some lettuce for a salad she was going to make her self. She was wearing a simple blue and brown stripped sweater tied with a blue ribbon above her eight month pregnant stomach, and a white tank top underneath and jeans. She had on very little makeup and her hair was tied up into a bun with a single brown chopstick.

A young African-American woman wearing blue scrubs came into the kitchen. "I'm done for today Maureen." She told her throwing rubber gloves into an orange bag which she then put into her black messenger bag.

"Thank you Taylor." Maureen smiled turning off the faucet. "I feel so bad you have to come and do this every day, I'm just way to squeamish." She laughed.

Taylor shrugged. "It's my job, I'm used to it, plus Benny is nice, and he isn't bad looking." She almost seemed embarrassed to be saying that, flushing dark red as soon as she said it.

Maureen shook her head as she dried her hands off with a towel. "Don't worry about it; I know he has a great body."

Taylor smiled, relived "Ok, I will be back at the same time tomorrow."

Maureen came into the living room and saw Benny laying on the couch with CNN on the TV. He also had a Wall Street Journal and a New York Times on his lap.

"If I was hurt, I wouldn't be sitting here depressing myself." She sat down on the couch where his legs her, she allowed him to put his feet on her lap.

"What are you eating?" he asked seeing the dish in her hand

She took a bite of the salad she had made herself. "Salad." She rolled her eyes.

"Since when in the fuck do you eat salad?" he asked, surprised. Maureen hardly ever ate anything healthy. Benny had been trying to get her eat well since she moved in. He eats well, but Maureen ate like a teenage boy.

"Luis showed me how to make this really good…" She started to say

"I don't want to hear about Luis" Benny told her

Maureen rolled her eyes and took another bite of her salad "Fine." She said grabbing the remote from the coffee table and changing CNN to The Price is Right.

"Hey." Benny sighed rubbing his head.

"I told you I watch the Price is Right everyday, and now that you are home, you have to too." She smiled as the theme music started up.

Benny had been on bed rest for the last two days. He was upset; missing work for a week was not his style. He kept bitching to her about loosing $7,000, the amount of money he would have made in the 7 days he was missing.

She turned over and looked at him "What?" he asked. She moved he body so she was basically lying on top of him. With the remote she turned the TV off.

"Ouch." He said sarcastically "Don't squish the baby please."

Maureen rolled her eyes "She's fine."

"What do you want? he asked as he had the 120 pound Maureen plus her 25 pounds of pregnancy weight laying right on top of his chest.

"The nurse has a crush on you." She grinned.

Benny looked happy "Really?" he raised his eyebrow

She nodded "I can't say I disagree with her, you aren't ugly, pretty cute actually." He frowned and she laughed. "I'm only kidding, baby you are so hot and super super sexy."

His eyebrow rose once more "Oh really?" he asked in a sly tone. Maureen nodded. "Well, then if I am so sexy do you want to have sex?" he asked her. They were both sexually frustrated. They were having twice a week lately, if that. Maureen's body was totally out of whack, with a growing baby inside.

She snorted in laughter Benny pulled the chopstick out of her bun causing her hair to fall down around her face. "We can't have good sex with my fucking stomach huge like this. I hate that I am so fat and I can't get off."

Benny looked offended "Are you saying I don't get you off?" he asked.

"No, I am just saying that it's hard for me to get off when I feel so unsexy." She bit her lip apologetically. He still looked offended though. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

He ran his finger along her cherry red bottom lip. "Well, you can wrap that pretty mouth of yours around my cock."

Ten minutes later he pulled up his boxers. "Thank you." He smirked

"God, why not just leave a twenty on the coffee table?" she said as she wiped her mouth.

"Sorry Babe, you know I love your blowjobs." He told her smiling. She smiled back, happy to do it for him.

"You better because once we get married you won't get anymore." He gave her a stunned look "Married people don't get blowjobs. They have sex once a week in the missionary position."

"Lets never get married." He groaned.


	27. Adoption

Oh my god, I am so so so so so sorry it took me so long to update. Reviwes please.

* * *

"I forgot to ask how Benny is doing." Collins said sitting down on the leather couch. He set his coffee on the table and handed Maureen a cup of green tea. She smiled and took it from him.

Wearing a white thermal shirt under a black t-shirt whit the words Coming Soon printed on it and a comfy pair of jeans. She had ventured out to Chelsea to visit Collins and Luis. They had big news for her, exciting news they said.

"He's better, I think he's happy to be back at work." She blew on the surface of the hot tea before taking a sip. "He loves me and all, but I worked hard at annoying him to no end so he would force himself to feel better. I wasn't going to let him mope around the apartment."

Collins laughed, showing his warm smile "Well, you are just evil. But I am glad that he's better."

She nodded and took another sip of the tea. She missed Collins immensely. He was always her favorite person in the loft. Wise and random, Collins was the perfect match to Maureen's crazy free thinking bohemian sprit. They were both outsiders and they just clicked. It was a sibling feeling. From the day they decided to paint the loft a bright yellow color on a whim, to the day threw all of her clothes out of the window while she was in the shower, they were linked. She was still a little spiteful about her favorite Go-Go's T-shirt, stolen by a homeless man, along with a few other items she and Mark could not convince people who had taken them to give back.

"So what's this big news I came over to hear? I want to know." Collins grinned and checked his watch. "Actually, Luis should be back with it in a few minutes."

As predicted, the front door flew open after 6 minutes. A breathless Luis came in. His red scarf wrapped around his head. "Hey!" he said as he unbuttoned his jacket and set it on the coat rack sitting near the door. "I got it!"

Maureen sat up. As of today, December 1st 1991, she was officially in her 9th and last month of her pregnancy. She could hardly sit up without help Collins helped her sit straighter and Luis sat down in-between them.

She looked at what he was holding, a Polaroid picture. It was of a small baby with a big mess of black hair. It said Collins-Dell adoption on the bottom and the date of November 29th 1991.

"You guys are adopting!" she ginned as her handed her the picture. The baby was a girl, she could tell by the pink hat. It was also Asian, Chinese maybe. She was adorable. Collins smiled "Shocked?" he asked and she nodded, still looking at the photo.

"When are you getting her?" she said handing it back to Luis "Around the 15th of February. We already decided on a name too." But before Maureen could ask, he told her "Charlotte Daya Collins-Dell. Charlotte was my mother's name and Daya was Tom's grandmother's name." Luis said

Maureen grinned widely, always the attention stealer "That's a beautiful name guys, almost as good as the one I picked out." She rubbed her stomach.

Collins's eyes lit up. He was already in love with his god daughter, even thought she hadn't even came out yet. "What did you pick?" he asked.

"It's going to be Riley Elizabeth Johnson-Coffin. Benny named sure that she would be a Coffin, I fought him over that but he won." A laughed emitted from Collins, he knew better than anyone how much the last name would concern Benny. He carried on his family name Coffin, and it held a lot of pull around the United States. "It's only that way so it will be easier for Riley to get into the fancy schools and stuff."

Maureen sat there with two of her best friends in the world, and watched them beam looking at the soon to be daughter.


	28. Party Time

"Mark!" Maureen gasped when her ex-boyfriend turned on his projector against a blank wall in the restaurant. "Don't show people that!" It was a completion the filmmaker had made with all the footage of Maureen.

"I just want to show people what Maureen was like before her name became Mommy." He smirked taking his place next to Lily. They looped their hands together and kissed. The pair had become inseparable in the past few months, Mark had moved out of the loft and into Lily's Upper West Side apartment.

The group was really separated now, Maureen and Benny were uptown in the Upper East Side, Mark and Lily lived on the other side of town, Roger and Mimi in the East Village and Collins and Luis in Chelsea, but their bond was stronger then ever.

"Oh Maureen, come on, I made sure he didn't pick any thing embarrassing" Lily smiled and took a sip of her water. She still wouldn't drink until she turned 21, unlike the rest of them. Mimi still wasn't old enough to drink and she could pound them down with the best of them.

Benny had pulled some strings and emptied out the Life Café for the night. It was the day before the heavily pregnant Maureen's due date and they were having a small party.

Benny kissed Maureen's hand and she looked at him. They were both very excited but she could tell that he was just as nervous as she was. "Are you happy?" he placed his hand on her stomach and she nodded her head. "I'm really happy. Thanks for this." He had actually surprised her with the party.

"Maureen I got you something!" Luis stood up from the floor where he was sitting with the almost equally pregnant Mimi.

Maureen watched him walk into another room, a storage closet. "Luis, you weren't supposed to get me anything, Benny and I have everything we need."

But Luis came out of the room with three rectangular packages wrapped in gold paper with pink ribbon. He set them down in front of Maureen.. "Open them." He grinned

She did and she gasped "Luis these are amazing!" a happy tear ran down her face. They were three canvases that Luis had painted amazing abstract paintings on. They were mainly circles in beautiful colors. Perfect for the baby's room. "Thank you!"

"I will not play Spin the Bottle!" Lily squealed as Mark pulled her into his lap. They were all sitting around the table here Maureen had placed a ketchup bottle on its side.

"You have to." Mimi laughed "It's a party tradition."

"I'll go first." Maureen said and leaned over to spin the bottle.

The bottle spun around and around until it landed on Roger, who was sitting across from Maur. Roger gave Benny an extremely apologetic look before kissing Maureen. "He's still a good kisser." She joked when they came apart.

Roger gave the bottle a spin and it landed on Lily. "We don't have to if you don't want to." He told her. But she shrugged "Can it be a kiss on the cheek?" they all nodded and Roger kissed her cheek. When he went back to his seat Lily's cheek were crimson.

She spun and it landed on Mark. "Cheating!" Mimi cried pounding her fist on the table but Mark and Lily kissed anyway.

By the time the game was over Maureen and Mimi had kissed every one and they had eve gotten a Roger on Mark kiss for 2 seconds. They ate and drank. And by 2am Luis and Collins had gone home and Mark and Lily had also left.

Maureen and Mimi rubbed their bellies together. "So you really aren't finding out until it's born?" Maureen asked. Mimi nodded her head "We want to be surprised."

"I had a lot of shopping to do." Maureen laughed "I spent a lot of money, so much." It was true, Maureen had put a good dent in even Benny's credit card. When Maureen was trying to put everything she had bought away Benny had joked the baby had an outfit for every day of the year. In all actuality Maureen agreed with him.

"Yeah, Riley shouldn't need clothes until she's 16." Benny said Turing away from the discussion he and Roger had been having.

The women laughed "Shut up!" Maureen flipped him off . "The baby needs clothes, so what if I spent a little more than necessary?"

Maureen felt a spasm in her stomach that made her think her whole body was cramping. "Holy shit!" she moaned and sat down. Benny got up and ran over to her. "Fuck this hurts." She moaned.

"Are you ok?" Mimi asked sitting down next to Maureen.

"I think I'm having a contraction." Maureen said through gritted teeth. "Oh my god." She held onto her stomach and closed her eyes until it had passed. "She's coming."

Benny's eyes widened "Now?"

She rolled her eyes "No Benny, if a few years. Yes now!"

Roger stood up "Well, we need to get you to the hospital, I'll get a cab."


	29. Waiting

"I knew it was coming soon." Maureen said. "I've been having little contractions since last night and I felt like the baby dropped." Dr. Vega, who was at the hospital delivering another baby, told them to go home. Maureen was only in early labor and probably wouldn't give birth any time soon. Her contractions were about 30 minutes apart.

"Well, she'll be here soon." Benny said. He was kneeling on the floor next to Maureen who was lying on her side on the couch. He rubbed her stomach. "Do you want something? A movie?"

Maureen nodded and pointed to the closet where the kept all the tapes. "I want to watch Hair." Benny nodded and went to get the tape. He put it in the VCR and it started at the beginning, Maureen always rewound her tapes. "Benny, promise me when this show comes back on Broadway, you'll take me to opening night, ok?" she said and began to feel another contraction.

"MMMMHHHM." She moaned sitting up and walking around. It ended after a minute. She sat back down and he got back up on the couch with her. "I promise I will take you to the opening of every single Broadway show if you just concentrate on having this baby."

She nodded "I'm hungry."

Benny made them chicken salad sandwiches and they ate on the couch. "Thanks!" she smiled and kissed his cheek. He put his head against her stomach. Maureen "You know I am glad that I having the baby tonight, I thought my stomach couldn't stretch any further. I was afraid that I would explode!"

Maureen ran around the house making sure that she had everything she needed. Unlike most birthing mother who carried one bag, Maureen had two. She had packed a lot of nightgowns and a her silk robe, books, lots of candles and everything else she could possibly need, plus her body pillow and normal pillow.

"I just want to make sure that Riley's room in ready." She told him folding a few onesies and putting them in a drawer. One of them had a print of a stand of hippie love beads. Benny shook his head. He didn't care that Maureen had spent a lot of money, after all he was a very wealthy man, she was excited abut having a baby and bought almost everything she liked.

She felt another contraction and sat down in the blue rocking chair. "Oh, I don't think I am going to be able to do this without drugs." She said with her eyes closed. They had planned a natural birth without any pain medication.

He went over to her side "You can." He rubbed her back softly helping her work though the pain.

"Ok, I am ready to give birth now." Maureen said and rubbed her stomach. "I want to meet you, now please." They

"I think we need to decide who we are going to call, who we want at the delivery." Benny said putting his arm around her.

She sighed "Well, I know that I want Collins and Luis, Mark and Lily, and Mimi and Roger. They need to be there. I don't know if I should call my family until after she's born because they will just stress me out."

"Ok." He nodded

"I don't really care about anyone else." She laughed and then started to feel another contraction. Benny checked his watch as Maureen silently took the pain.

"Babe, that's only five minutes since the last one." He smiled when she opened her eyes. "They are getting closer together."

She nodded and took a drink of water. "Let's wait another five minutes."

Before the five minutes were up Maureen's water broke. "Eww, ewww" she groaned standing up. "Oh shit, the couch." She said looking at the disgusting mess on the cushion she was sitting on.

"Don't worry about the couch Babe." Benny said.

Maureen pulled off the red dress she hadn't changed out from the party. "I'm going to change clothes and then we can go." She headed up the stairs and came down about ten minutes later with a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt with a black peace sign.

"Ok, we can go now." She said

Benny grabbed her bags and opened the door "We'll take my car, it will be better than a cab."


	30. Arrival!

Ok, here she is, Riley has arrived! After a long long year Maureen has given birth to a beautiful little girl! Reviews are happily accepted!

* * *

"We're looking for Maureen Johnson." Mimi said tapping on the nurse's station desk. "She's in a birthing suite." The nurse looked at Mimi, who was looking quite like a hippie. She had on a patched denim skirt, a brown leather jacket over a beaded Indian tunic and brown suede boots. Snow was frosting her messy black curls.

"She's in birthing suite 4" the nurse said looking over a clip board.

Mimi and Roger rushed to the room she had pointed them to, only to find Mark already sitting in there, his camera focused on Maureen. She was standing on the floor but leaning on the bed. "Mark, you better turn that fucking camera off right now." She was having a contraction.

Benny, who was rubbing Maureen's back, gave Mark a look and he reluctantly put the camera away.

"We're here Maur." Mimi said going to Maureen's side.

Maureen held up her finger to tell Mimi she would be with her in a minute. After her contraction was over she looked up. "I'm so glad you are here." She smiled. Roger sat down on the couch with Mark.

It had been about 12 hours since Maureen had gone into labor at the Life(2pm)

She was wearing a white nightgown under a silk kimono and matching silk pants.. Her hair was still, amazingly, in beautiful curls. Benny had to change into scrubs and Mimi noticed that he looked very cute in them.

"Where is Lily?" Mimi asked looking around the room, as if Lily had just not been noticed.

Mark looked up at her "She went to get Maureen some Jell-O."

"Mimi, soon this will be you." Maureen climbed back into the hospital bed. Mimi looked at Roger nervously, rubbing her stomach.

Lily came in the room. In on hand she was holding a plate of Jell-O and in the other she held a newspaper. "I thought you would want the paper from your baby's birthday" She handed it to Maureen and set the Jell-O on the table next to the hospital bed.

"Here, let me see it." She took it from Lily and looked at the date. "January 11th 1992." She smiled and showed it to Benny.

Another contraction came "Oh fuck." She moaned. It lasted about 30 seconds. "They are so close." She was having them about 4 minutes apart.

Dr. Vega came into the room. "Ok, it need to check Maureen." She smiled saying it lightheartedly. "Everyone out." Mark, Lily, Roger, and Mimi all headed out into the private waiting area just outside Maureen's room.

"You are about 7 centimeters dilated, so it may be a few more hours. If you want we can start you on a drug to help speed up the labor." But Maureen shook her head "No, no drugs at all."

Dr. Vega nodded. "All right then, everything is all right for a natural birth then. I'll check on you in an hour ok?" She left the room and Mimi came in.

"So?" she asked sitting down on the foot of the bed, she was holding a cup of tea in a Styrofoam cup..

Maureen pushed her hair behind her ear "Well, everything is fine but they want to put me on drugs to make the baby come faster." She really didn't want to take any drugs, Maureen had an aversion to needles in the first place and didn't want an IV, plus she didn't want to drug her baby.

Mimi nodded "I can't have any drugs when I give birth, me being a recovering junkie and all." She sipped her tea, saying it almost casually.

Benny moved onto the bed with Maureen, sitting behind her so she could lean on him. "Where did the others go?" she asked as her fiancé rubbed her back.

Before Mimi could answer she began to feel another contraction. They were starting to intensify and she couldn't talk through them. "Oww shiiiiiit" she whimpered holding her belly. Mimi rubbed Maureen's leg and Benny held her shoulders.

"They hurt so bad." She said, tears running down her cheeks. Benny wiped the tears off her face and kissed her head. "I want to have this fucking kid. Why is this taking so long?"

Benny rubbed her back "I know babe, I know."

"You don't fucking know." Maureen said in a sudden mood swing. "You are not the one trying to squeeze a human being out of your body." She pushed her hair back with her fingers, her breathing returning to normal.

He looked a little shocked at first but just continued rubbing her back. "Ok, you are right babe." He said.

By the time the boys and Lily came back Maureen had had three more contractions. They were getting very intense.

"I'm sorry but I am going to need you all to leave the room again." Dr. Vega said coming in. Her thick salt and pepper black hair was tied in a bun. "I have to check Maureen again."

"Well." She smiled checking something on her clipboard. "You are ten centimeters." She grinned "Are you ready to have a baby?"

Maureen gasped "Now? Really?" she asked and Dr. Vega nodded.

Maureen took off her kimono jacket and got into a sitting position on the bed, with Benny behind her. Two nurses came into the room, getting things ready for the baby's arrival.

"Ok Maureen, I want you to take a few breaths until you fell your next contraction." She instructed her going to the end of the bed.

Maureen nodded and inhaled deeply she felt her next one come within 2 minutes "I feel it." She said.

"Ok, I want you to give a big push" Dr. Vega said and Maureen did as she instructed.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned pushing as hard as she could. Benny nodded and smiled at her. "That was so good babe."

Maureen had pushed and pushed and pushed until she felt like she couldn't push for another second. Sweat ran down her face and her curls were matted down. "I can't do it anymore." She cried resting her head Benny's shoulder. He wiped her forehead with a damp washcloth.

"It's ok baby." He comforted her.

"I need you to give one more push, and your baby's head will be out" Dr. Vega told her "Then you will have her."

Maureen nodded and took a deep breath. She pushed as hard as she could and felt the head leave her own body. "Just one more push Maureen." The doctor told her.

It took all her energy but she pushed. "She's out baby, Riley's here." Benny told her.

Maureen collapsed against him, totally exhausted. "Is she ok?" she asked "How is she?"

Dr. Vega placed Riley against Maureen's chest. "This is your baby Maureen." She told her.

Maureen looked down at the little bundle on her chest. She had light brown skin, looking like a tan Caucasian, and a head of thick black hair. When she opened her eyes to look up at her them, Maureen could tell she had gotten her green eyes.

Maureen started to sob; this was so worth all the pain. She had a beautiful little girl in her arms, one that had just been inside her a minute earlier.

Dr. Vega took Riley away to clean her up and perform the Apgar test. She cut her cord, put a hospital bracelet to her ankle, weighed her, and wrapped her in a pink blanket. She gave her back to Maureen and smiled. "She is perfectly fine. She weighs 7lbs, 4oz. and she's beautiful."

She and the nurses left after everything was cleaned up and Maureen had delivered the placenta.

"Oh my god." Maureen said stroking Riley's head. She was so in love with this little baby, her daughter. Benny wiped a tear from his eye. He couldn't believe he had a child, a baby girl, a baby who looked more like Maureen then him, but he still knew she was his child. "Hi little girl, I'm your mommy."

Their friends came into the room , carrying a bottle of champagne. "Congrats guys." Mimi came over and hugged Benny, Maureen was unavailable as she was still holding the baby. Mark poured Maureen a very tall glass of bubbly and handed it to her.

"Cheers." She laughed and drank it down.

Lily went next to Maureen to see Riley. "My god you guys, she is so cute. She looks a lot like you Benny." She pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. "She is going to be a beautiful girl."

"Thank you." Maureen smiled, looking down at her baby. She was sleeping, peacefully, on Maureen's breast.


	31. On our Way

_Riley Elizabeth Coffin was born on January 12__th__, 1992 at 2:31pm. She is the daughter of wealthy owner of production house Cyber Arts Benjamin Coffin and his fiancée Maureen Johnson. She weighs 7lbs and 4oz and is 19in._

Maureen read from the News paper sitting on her lap. "Out of all the births that took place in New York City today, why did Riley have to be in the Times?" she laughed and looked over at Benny, who was feeding Riley a bottle. They were still in the hospital.

He shrugged "I don't know Babe, maybe it's because I rich and well known in New York?" It was true that Benny was very wealthy and it was also true that his production studio was one of the fastest growing companies around.

Maureen got up from the hospital bed and wrapped her kimono around her body and walked over to the couch where Benny was feeding his daughter a small bottle. She sat down a looked at Riley. "Ready to go home baby?" she asked her playing with the thick black hair.

Riley just stared up at her with her big green eye as she ate her lunch. "You are such a calm baby." Benny whispered. Riley had hardly cried or fussed. She moved her mouth away from the bottle and made a little 'eh" noise.

Maureen picked her up like the nurse had shown her. Riley gave a little yawn and Maureen kissed her forehead. "I promise Riley, we are going to take you to Disney World once a year, and buy you everything you want." She laughed

"I don't know about everything she wants." Benny laughed and rubbed his head. They would be taking Riley home today, at around 3:00pm and Maureen couldn't wait at all.

She loved Riley more than anything. Maureen never thought she would love being a mother so much but she loved being in charge of this little person.

"All right Maureen, are you ready to go home?" a nurse came into the room with a wheelchair and Riley in a baby cart. She was dressed in a tiny little white kimono style onesie, pink pants, and a pink hat. She was asleep, all wrapped up in her blanket.

Benny helped Maureen stand up from the bed, she was very sore still. He led her over to the wheelchair and she sat down. "You look like a cripple." He laughed as he pushed her to the elevator.

She just shook her head, not really paying any attention to him, but to the brand new baby in her arms. "I love you Riley. We're going home!"


End file.
